Dead to her Lover
by yerelly
Summary: Sequel to Club Dead, My future Lover...Eric is cursed forgetting everything. He wants revenge and thinks a human who makes him feels things did this to him. Pam has to intervene to save Sookie and Eric. Rated M for adult content and language.
1. Who to trust?

Summary: A witch curses Eric and he forgets everything. In the books he still remembers some things uh...but in my story he doesn't remember how to be a vampire or…ahem a lover for that matter. When he wakes with no memory he is set to get vengeance on whoever has removed his memories. He doesn't trust anybody, but above all, he feels what a human woman feels and he doesn't like it. He believes this woman has done something to him. What will he do to the blond woman whose image is engraved in his mind? What will Sookie's reaction to this be? To save them both, Pam reveals a secret Eric has been hiding from Sookie.

A\N: This is a sequel to Club Dead, My future Lover...the ending is different than in the original book. If you haven't read that story some things in this story will not make sense, I suggest reading that story first...

On with the story...I don't own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Who to trust?**

_A person who trusts no one can't be trusted._

_**Jerome Blattner**_

**New Year's at Fangtasia**

Eric had just sent a text to his lover, wishing her a Happy New Year, when Pam informed him they had problems. Hallow and Mark where back again. Not wanting to make a scene, he asked Pam to take them to his office.

"Was my 'get the fuck out of my area' too subtle for you?" Eric asked Hallow, who was smirking at him.

"Really, Eric? You don't scare me," she approached him slowly, but his big, ebony desk was between them. "You should, however, be scared of me," she glanced at her brother, winking at him. "I can do things to you and your bar that you cannot dream of. You should want to avoid this situation," she said in a more serious tone.

"No" Eric snapped, he was done with these mutts "now, get the fuck out, negotiations are over, if another word comes out of your filthy mouth, you will be history," Eric threatened. Mark laughed, it was a sinister sound. Hallow glared at Eric and she started whispering something in Latin. Eric knew it was a spell. His fangs came out and he lunged at her, but he never reached her.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of nowhere. He was confused and something was puncturing his lips. Fangs, he had fangs, and that could only mean he was a vampire. He brought his hand up and touched them experimentally. He punctured his finger, which started bleeding instantaneously, but soon his small wound healed. He didn't need to breathe, his heart was not beating, and he realized if he was not a vampire, he was definitely not human.

He heard so many sounds and his eyes saw everything as clear as if it was broad day light, when in fact it was dark. He felt something in his chest and automatically he started running, his body was moving too fast and he thought to jump, but instead his body lunged into the air. He was flying.

He reached a farm house, which he thought was in the middle of nowhere, but this was where he felt he should be, as if some kind of magic pulled him there. His mind was blank, only a few things lingered, but what disturbed him the most was the random images of a blond woman smiling at him. He had no idea who she was or who he was.

Of some things he was certain though. Someone had done this to him, to hurt him or to end him. He was also certain he was a vampire; the huge canines in his mouth were a huge clue. No to mention he had super strength, keen senses, and he could fly. He broke the lock and entered the house. He knew he would find answers inside.

It was a strange looking old house, permeated by an enticing scent. A raw hunger assaulted him as the scent filled his senses. The scent was stronger in one of the rooms. On one of the walls he saw a picture of a woman who resembled the few images that were on his mind. Who was she? Did she do this to him?

An item in his jeans' pocket vibrated, he pulled it out to see the same image on the small screen that was in his mind. It read, 'Lover calling'. Was that her name? He put the offending object away and then it started vibrating again, this time it had the picture of another blond woman. It read 'Pam calling'. He had no idea what to do with the object, so he put it away again.

He heard a noise outside and then heard an erratically beating heart. He was wary of everything and everyone. His surviving instincts kicked in, so he crouched in an attack stance. When a woman entered the house running, he growled menacingly at her and she stopped. He felt her fear as his own and he knew she had done something to him. He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. The woman screamed and he was shaken with alarm and fear again. Fear was not his emotion, as he was enraged, not afraid. He was furious; sure the woman in front of him was the source of his distress.

"Who are you woman?" He asked her and growled at her, willing her to stay quiet. The woman tried to fight him, but he covered her mouth. With his keen senses he heard a whoosh of wind and then he was knocked on the floor. He stood up, crouching in a fight stance; another blond woman stood protecting the human on the floor.

He knew the other woman was a vampire like him because she had no heart beat and she also had fangs, but she didn't look menacing. He felt he would be able to kill them both if he wanted, but he wasn't certain he should do that for they were not trying to hurt him yet. They were just staring at him, confused.

"Rescind his invitation, Sookie," Pam said, as she stood there afraid for her life and Sookie's. She knew darn well if Eric decided to attack them that he would tear her apart in seconds along with Sookie.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation," Sookie said in a croaky voice. Her face was full of tears. At least Eric had been right about something. He definitely knocked her panties off, because she was confused and afraid.

As soon as the human woman said the words, he felt a strange power pushing him outside the house. What kind of magic was this? What were they doing to him? He was going to kill them both. He snarled at them and Pam pulled Sookie away from his grasp. Sookie and Pam heard his constant growling once he was outside. He tried to get back in the house, but a transparent barrier didn't allow him entrance.

"What's wrong with Eric?" Sookie asked, crying. He was staring at her with a murderous look. Why was he trying to hurt her?

"He is not _our_ Eric. He has been cursed by a Witch," Pam said softly, staring at her Master, wondering what kind of curse Hallow laid on him. Pam only knew that the witch had cursed Eric, but had no idea what the curse entailed. Sookie stared at him from her window; his gaze was full of rage.

He kept glancing at both women. Eric must be his name since that's what they kept calling him. He wondered why the vampire took sides with the human woman instead of siding with him. What fucked up world does he live in? Both women were starting at him with something he thought was hurt, but he definitely felt the hurt, coming from the human.

"Why are you upset?" Sookie asked Eric.

"You did something to me woman," he accused. "I feel things that are not my own," he said. "I feel a pull to this house, you cursed me. You will pay for this, Witch," he threatened. Sookie stepped back because she knew Eric would kill her in a matter of seconds. Didn't he know she wasn't a Witch? Why was he speaking to her with such hatred? She wasn't capable of hurting him, didn't he know that? Why would he even suggest such a thing? It was downright outrageous.

What a way to start the year, her lover threatening to remove her from this world. Who said anything about her life being boring?

"I'm not a Witch," she yelled at him. "I can't do magic and I would never hurt you." Her tears hadn't stopped flowing. Pam was just staring at him, trying to determine what would be her best course of action.

"Master, you need to calm down. I will explain things to you, but you have to promise you will not hurt us or we will leave you outside. You are right a witch did this to you, but it is not her. You are bonded to her and that is why you feel a pull towards her and this house," Pam explained. Sookie removed her tears. She was so tired from working, but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted to fix whatever had been to done to her lover.

Eric continued to glance at the other vampire. Should he believe her? She was speaking to him in a worshipful tone, but he still wasn't sure.

"Master, you are an honorable warrior and once you give your word you cannot go back on it. We cannot hurt you. You are stronger than both of us. You are vulnerable staying outside, give us your word and we will protect you," Pam pleaded at the moment because she had no idea what else to do.

Eric saw how this vampire was trying to convince him that they were not the ones trying to hurt him, but he still didn't trust them. Either of them. He eyed them suspiciously. The human woman was staring at him with longing and she made him feel strange things that he did not like.

He stood straight and said "I will not hurt you if you promise to not hurt me." Pam smiled, at least he was cautious as always.

"We will not hurt you," Pam promised. He gestured to the human. Pam rolled her eyes, like Sookie could ever hurt him, but then Sookie had killed two Weres and staked Lorena. Pam elbowed Sookie.

"Are you freaking kidding me, he could snap me like a twig if he wanted," Sookie replied, upset, before she noticed Pam's expectant expression.

"I promise not to hurt you, if you don't hurt me," she said cautiously too. He gave them a small nod. "You can come in, Eric," Sookie said and she stepped away from the entrance, hiding behind Pam. Eric tried to enter the house again and now he was allowed to. What kind of magic was this? The human said she wasn't a Witch, but she was obviously wrong. She must be very powerful if she was able to block entrance to this house. He began to wonder what other things was she capable of doing, but the other vampire didn't seem scared of her. Pam gestured for him to follow them to the living room and he complied.

"Eric is my name," he said, staring expectantly at the human woman. Sookie was shocked and didn't know what to think about his comment or question.

"Don't you remember?" Sookie asked and more tears fell from her eyes. She was trying to control her reactions, but this was just too much.

"I do not remember anything, my mind is empty," he stated, his face expressionless.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry," Sookie said affectionately. She tried to get closer to him and embrace him, but he was wary of both women. He stepped backwards, away from the human.

"You know you are a vampire?" Pam said cautiously.

"Yes, I find certain things about my nature I know or my body seems to know, but nothing else. I cannot recall anything," he said, his gaze seemed lost and far away because all he could find in his mind was a vast emptiness. Sookie started walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going woman? Sit," he ordered. Sookie was agape. He did not just order her. Pam chuckled. At least his personality was intact.

"I'm going to the kitchen to heat blood for both of you, because I refuse to be your appetizer and I will sit when I feel like it, vampire," she drawled. Eric raised his eyebrow and for some reason he liked her cockiness. Now that he didn't feel threatened, he assessed her. She was quite a lovely creature and he was hungry, he couldn't deny that. Even though she was short, she had a curvy figure, but what he liked was the way her eyes shone. They were like two unique jewels and he liked the way she looked at him.

He stood up and followed after her, eyeing her movements carefully.

Sookie was glad she had bought blood. "My name is Sookie, so stop calling me woman," she said to him. She looked down. She couldn't believe magic had done this to him, to her sweet vampire. Another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. He captured the offending drop, as it caused a strange feeling.

"I don't like this, stop making me feel hurt," he commanded and licked the drop. It tasted kind of sweet which was odd, shouldn't tears taste salty?

"You don't order me around. Get that through your thick head; I'm not one of your flunkies," she bellowed. The white box emitted a beeping sound and she opened it. She started shaking the item and he growled at her. Sookie just rolled her eyes, she handed the first bottle to Pam and the other to Eric.

Eric stared at the other vampire swallowing the contents from the bottle and he did the same. "It tastes vile," he said, but he drank it anyway. His hunger subsided, at least a bit. The blond woman gave Sookie the bottle back and he did the same. Sookie put them in the sink and gestured for them to sit back in the living room.

"Eric, because you are a vampire there are certain things you should know. You cannot go out during sunlight, it will burn you. Right before the sun starts to rise, you will feel tired from the pull of dawn, which means you must find a safe place to rest during the day. When the sun sets, you will rise. You must feed everyday or you will grow weak," Pam explained, at least for now she thought it was the most important things he should know. He kept staring at her. Where should he go rest?

"Look, I don't have much time, dawn is coming soon and I must return to make sure everything is in order at the bar," Pam said. "We started having problems a few days back with a coven of Witches and tonight they attacked. It is obvious his memory was affected, he appears to have amnesia. We have to hide him, Sookie," Pam explained.

"Bill is not here. He can stay at his house," Sookie suggested. _Who is Bill, why should I stay there?_ Eric thought. She wasn't crazy enough to keep an angry vampire in her home; he could slaughter her while she slept. She loved Eric, but she loved herself much more.

"No, without his memory he cannot be left alone. He could hurt someone. He will not hurt you, he promised," Pam reassured Sookie, but once Sookie stared at Eric, Pam's words meant nothing. He looked murderous and Sookie didn't blame him.

"Who the hell are you to make decisions for me?" Eric asked, upset that they were talking about him like he couldn't make decisions on his own. He wasn't disabled; at least he didn't believe he was.

"My name is Pamela. I'm your child. you turned me into a vampire long ago and I'm loyal to you. I have no time to argue with either of you, so can you play nice at least for tonight while I try to fix this," she asked. Sookie stared at him and nodded, he had always been there for her and she wasn't about to push him away when he needed her the most. Up until tonight, Sookie had no idea that Pam was Eric's child. Now so much of their relationship made sense to her.

"Make her stop doing this to me," he commanded Pam.

"What is she doing?" Pam asked.

"She is making me feel things and I don't like it. I'm a vampire," he stated. He shouldn't be dealing with this woman's feelings. "Why do I feel her?" He asked.

"Because, she is your bonded," Pam said. She just hoped Sookie was too shocked and tired to ask her more questions.

"What is bonded?" Both of them asked in unison. Pam pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't have time to deal with this right now.

"You gave her your blood and she gave you hers and that is why you can feel her, she cannot stop it and neither can I for that matter. For both of your sakes, this evening it is better that you don't find out what bonded means. I will come tomorrow night and explain. I must go now and Sookie don't tell anyone he is here. I'll bring clothes and more blood for him tomorrow night," Pam said.

"You are leaving me with her?" Eric asked. If she was his child shouldn't she take him with her instead of leaving him with the human?

"Don't worry, master she won't bite," Pam said playfully "unless you ask her," she added which caused Sookie to turn red from head to toes. Pam bid them good night and left. Eric was not sure what to make of Pam's remark. Shouldn't he be the one biting the human?

**A\N: I would love to know what your thoughts are...Review :)**


	2. Basic Instincts

**Chapter 2 – Basic Instincts**

_Creativity comes from trust. Trust your instinct_s.

**Rita Mae Brown**

Sookie stared at her threatening vampire and he stared right back at her. There was no way she was going to sleep with him tonight. No siree! He still looked at her like he wanted to eat her. Now she was glad she (reluctantly) agreed to fix her hidey-hole.

"I'll show you where you rest," she said and started walking towards her old room. She showed him where his resting place was.

"This is your house?" he asked her because he couldn't fathom living in a house that was falling apart. She just gave him a small nod. "You don't seem scared of Pam," he said, as he was still feeling her fear and she was very afraid of him.

She just gave him a weak smile. "She has always been nice to me," Sookie said, which it was sort of true.

"Why do you have a resting place for a vampire?" he asked. Was she a willing donor? Could he bite her? Would she offer? He licked his lips automatically because she looked scrumptious and his fangs were still down. He had no idea how to retract them, especially not with the wonderful aroma that was exuding from her.

Sookie shivered when she saw him lick his lips "You fixed it so you could stay here," she said, not liking the way he was looking at her like she was a juicy steak. "Don't even think about it, Buddy. If you're hungry, I have more blood in the kitchen," she said in a warning tone, though what could she really do if he decided to eat her, absolutely nothing. Tonight was probably not a good night to start using endearments with him though.

_Buddy? Does that means we are friends? I want to bite her and…other strange things. _"Why would I want to stay here?" he asked instead of succumbing to his dark desires. She stared at him and her cheeks turned suddenly a rosy color. She seemed to think on what to tell him. _Why did I give her my blood? Pam says she gave me hers too. Why can't I bite her again? I'm sure that's what the fangs are for._

"When you come to see me, you stay here sometimes," she said almost in a whisper. He heard her, but there was something else that she didn't want to tell him. At least that's what it seemed to him.

"What do we do when I visit?" he asked with his dark voice. Dear lord, she didn't want to have this conversation with him right now. What was she going to tell him? _You bite me all over and fuck me senseless._ She was sure he wouldn't like knowing about the romantic things he had done for her.

"We play monopoly," she said, frustrated. Sookie stomped out of the room and Eric followed after her. She was lying and hiding something else, but he couldn't tell what. _What is monopoly?_

"You know I can tell when you are lying," he said as she put another bottle of the disgusting vile substance in the white box.

"And you also can tell I'm dead tired. I'm hurt, afraid and upset," she said, as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry that people did this to you, I really am. I promise you no one will harm you here. We will find out a way to fix you, just stop harassing me. I don't need this right now," She said. He nodded.

He agreed because she was feeding him and she was going to keep him safe, that he believed. Whatever relationship he had with this woman, she was being truthful now. He drank the vile stuff and followed after her, paying close attention to everything she was doing. She was locking her house when she noticed she couldn't lock the back door.

"It is not closing," he pointed out. She turned and glared at him. Should he tell her he was the one who broke it?

"You broke it to get in, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

"It was locked," he said, nonchalant.

She began rubbing her forehead. She could fix it tomorrow. She pushed a chair under the lock to keep it closed. She was mad at him, but what else could he do. He must be so confused and she was just being a bitch to him. She walked towards her bedroom with him in tow. She sat on the bed and removed her shoes and the elastic that was holding her hair, as she yawned. She was staring at the floor when she noticed his feet were bare and dirty.

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry. Would you like to clean yourself?" she asked. She pulled him towards her bathroom and turned the water on. She explained to him how to turn off the water once he was done and pointed to each of the bottles to let him know what they were for. Perhaps she should wash him?

He removed his dirty clothes and climbed in the water. Sookie stared at his beautiful frame. He was not embarrassed or concerned that she was still in the room ogling him. Her eyes roamed his colossal body and she licked her lips. Now it was her who was hungry.

Eric suddenly felt a wave of heat assault him. He raised his blond eyebrows at her and another part of his body reacted to the heat, as well. He stared down at himself not knowing what it meant, but his basics instincts told him that this woman would satisfy this new need he had.

Sookie saw what Eric's body was up to and she took that as her cue to leave him alone. She picked up his clothes and put them on top of her washer. He had left a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his previous visit, but no underwear. She put his clothes on top of the toilet and she began washing her face and her teeth as he showered.

When he was done, he turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. She was no longer in the bathroom. He picked up a towel and dried himself. He wore the clothes she had laid out for him and he noticed they fitted him perfectly, which he found interesting. He spied a couple of bottles with oils inside, but the scent made him curious. He lifted them and then he growled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked from the doorway.

"Why do you have these?" He asked, upset again.

"You gave them to me. You used them on me the other night to give me a massage," she said, puzzled. "You said you created the oils for me, why?" She asked.

"They have my blood," he stated.

"You devious son of a bitch," she said and threw the hairbrush at him. He avoided the flying object. "Now everything makes sense, urghh," she said, frustrated. It was no use yelling at him. He had no idea what he had done to her that night. No wonder she had been so horny that night. She climbed into bed and covered herself. She didn't want to talk to him right at that moment. He sat on the other side of the bed.

"Tomorrow, I want you to show me how we play monopoly," he ordered. '_Oh lord!'_ she thought and then she giggled. At least now she had a code word for what they did together. Did he not remember how to have sex? That was going to be certainly…entertaining and fun to explore.

She thought it would take her a long time to fall asleep and she wanted to kick him out of her room, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Just as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep. She was completely exhausted.

"Woman?" he called softly. "Sookie," he said and then he heard her small snores. He uncovered her face, not sure she would survive asleep like that. He began to wonder why he would do such things for her. Why did he give her oils with his blood and give her a massage? What kind of massage? He believed vampires were better than humans, so why did he lower himself to please this human? What was so special about her? And what was bonded?

He started to feel something strange, like he was tired when he heard a noise on the windows. Something covered the windows automatically. He inspected them and knew they were to cover the sun.

"It seems I'm not the only devious one here," he said. He removed his clothes and joined the human in bed. She was very warm and smelled delicious. She also smelled like him and his scent also lingered in this bedroom. He held her body against him and he felt her warmth surround him.

"Eric," she moaned and moved her hips against him making his member automatically stand to attention. He had the sneaky suspicion, they didn't play this monopoly. He might not remember, but his body obviously knew her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Why couldn't he make his fangs retract? He licked the skin on her neck and he felt her vein throbbing. "Bite me," she mumbled sleepily. Eric froze, he wanted to bite her, but he wasn't sure how that worked. What if he hurt her or killed her in the process. No, he couldn't do it, but he was still so hungry.

"Eric, please," the human pleaded. How hard could it be, right? He thought and then he sank his pointy fangs into her vein. A delicious, sweet elixir coated his mouth and he started sucking, groaning at the feeling. The ache in his throat receded, but a new hunger took hold of him and the human started moving against his hips, making this new hunger almost impossible to control. What was she doing to him? He sucked harder at her vein and she started making noises, as he drank from her. He wanted more and more of her.

How was he going to stop? He couldn't find the strength to stop, she tasted delicious. He groaned again, as she sank her nails into his arm. "Eric," she cried out and he felt fear coming from her. Finally, his fangs retracted. He licked her neck where he had bitten her, licking away the few drops that remained.

'_She tastes very delicious. I'm not drinking that vile stuff again. I'll drink her sweet blood instead.' _Were his last thoughts before dawn took hold of him.

Sookie smiled unconsciously, thinking her lover had given her a love bite, unaware she had actually almost died in his arms.

**A\N: I love reviews...please :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Again if you haven't read Club Dead, My future lover, I encourage to read it first...As things ended differently in my story and are the basis of this story... XOXO**


	3. Definitely Helpless

**A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews...I know you are eager for them to play monopoly together, but there are a few things that they have to worked through...**

**Chapter 3 – Definitely Helpless**

_How helpless we are, like netted birds, when we are caught by desire!_

**Belva Plain**

Sookie woke late in the afternoon. Even though she had slept almost the entire day way, she didn't feel rested at all. She snuggled closer to her vampire lover until she remembered last night's events. She turned in his arms to find him naked in all his glory pressed against her. Why did he stay in bed with her? How did he know he would be safe there? And why was he hard? Maybe he didn't know when to get in the hidey-hole, maybe she should've explained it to him. She hit her forehead for not thinking of it. Thank god the contractors had finished installing the shutters.

She fought to disentangle herself from his strong embrace while enjoying such a glorious view. She couldn't understand how someone as fierce as him, looked so angelic while asleep. She made her way to the bathroom and took care of her needs. She scratched her neck and felt something odd. She was furious when she saw the marks on her neck.

"You conniving vampire, you are going to pay for this," she threatened her sleeping vampire. He was even smiling, like he knew what he had done. She was beyond enraged, but she couldn't really blame him. He must have been very hungry; god knows what had been done to him last night. She started crying. Her beautiful lover was gone and in his place was this empty vampire. She felt helpless and was enraged that someone had done this to Eric.

She sat on the bed wondering why she was so upset with him. Sure she had been afraid last night, but she felt a strange anger towards him and she couldn't tell why. How were they going to fix him? He didn't seem to have memories of them, but he acted as his vampire self which and that good because he could protect himself if need be. Part of his personality was still there, the arrogant part at least. Her phone started ringing.

She walked slowly towards the kitchen and picked up the handset.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Sookie, it's Sam. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't feeling good last night. My stomach started hurting and I just thought it was better for me to come home. I'm not mixing my drinks again," she said nervously. She wasn't about to tell Sam what really happened, since she still had no clue.

"Okay Sook, you take care," he said and hung up. She fixed something for her to eat. She got her toolbox out and fixed the lock on her door. She was glad she had bought two new locks some time ago and changed them both. She lit her fireplace and sat on the floor.

She touched the necklace that Eric had given her on Christmas. The sun would set soon and Pam would come over to explain things to them. What she didn't like was how he expected her to do everything he said.

She got up and began washing his clothes. She found his cell phone and put it on her night stand. When the sun finally set, he walked towards her wearing only the jeans she had given him last night. His magnificent chest was bare for her enjoyment. Did he know how he made her feel?

Eric sat next to the woman on the sofa, staring at the fire, his fangs clicking into place as her sweet aroma enveloped him. "Look what you did, you can't do this again," she said upset at him. He saw two distinctive puncture marks on her neck. They looked nasty, but for some reason he liked her wearing them. Like his signature on her, he started feeling possessive of her and didn't understand why.

"I was hungry and you asked me to bite you," he said, nonchalant.

"I was dreaming," she explained, annoyed. "Some people talk while they dream and it hurts. Fix it," she ordered him. He shook his head.

"I don't know how and I'm hungry," he warned her and he licked his lips. She walked over to the kitchen, and he knew what she was going to do. "I don't want that vile stuff, your blood tastes better. It tastes sweet and I feel other things when I drink from you, I like it," he said, waiting for her to offer it to him. Why didn't he just take what he wanted? Why was he waiting?

Now it was Sookie who looked murderous. "You were taking advantage of me while I was asleep?" She asked furious. He was expressionless and had no clue what to tell her, she had asked him. "You cannot drink from me again without my consent," she warned him.

He smiled at her, amused by her threat. "I'm vampire," he stated, like that would explain everything "and you are human. I drink from you," he said.

She was livid, "Yes, I'm human and when you die for the day, I can stake you," she promised. He didn't believe her. "I'm not as helpless as you think I am, vampire," she stood in front of him, defiantly.

He didn't feel she was lying, maybe he shouldn't stay here. She could kill him, maybe he should end her and stay here safely, but he knew nothing of this world and she did.

"And why in the hell did you stay in my bed?" She asked, still furious.

"I heard the window coverings click into place before dawn. You lied to me, I sleep in the bed with you and not in that hole," he replied angrily, he didn't like it when she lied to him.

She shouldn't be mad at him, he was lost and all he had was her. She wanted to ask him to seal her wounds, but if he licked her, he was probably going to lose control.

"You can't bite me again, at least not tonight. We will talk about your feeding later, for now just drink this," she offered him the bottle and he took it unwillingly. She looked afraid again and he didn't like it, did he hurt her? He thought she had been enjoying his bite last night, but maybe she was just dreaming as she said. He didn't like this feeling of helplessness. They both sat across from the fire.

"You gave me this," she said and showed him the necklace. He smiled at her.

"We don't play monopoly, do we?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about that now," she said and he felt her sadness again.

"Why are you sad?" He asked curious. He wanted to understand her and what she felt.

"I feel bad that someone did this to you. I have been mean to you and you have always been there for me. I don't know what to do to help you, but I can't stop myself from being upset at everything you say to me. It's like if I wasn't myself at times, I don't like seeing you like this," she said and her eyes watered again.

"Tell me the circumstances of how I gave you my blood," he ordered. She sighed, she was about to tell him to stop ordering her around, but he obviously didn't know how not to do it, so for now she complied.

"The first time you asked me to suck a bullet from your shoulder or it would heal inside of you, so I did. It was all a lie, of course, the wound would've had healed and pushed the bullet out on its own," she said. He chuckled and she hit him on his shoulder playfully. She went to her room and showed him the bullet, she told him she kept it as a memento, and she put it back.

"Why would I want to give you my blood?" He asked, curious. She shrugged.

"You wanted me since the first night we met and you have been asking me to yield to you every time you had the chance. When we met I had a boyfriend, but you kept insisting anyway," she said.

"I'm better than any human," he stated, she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you assume my boyfriend was a human, he is a vampire and he works for you," Sookie said, irritated.

"Just how many vampires do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Enough," she answered, "Bill, my ex-boyfriend was the first one I met, it has been easier now that you have revealed yourselves to the world," she explained which only served to raise more questions. She explained the Great Revelation and the use of True Blood and what mainstreaming was.

"How old am I?" He asked.

"I don't know your exact age, but you were a Viking when you were human. I know you are around a thousand years old," she explained.

"You don't know much about me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, vampires are very secretive and we haven't have only known each other for a few months, so no," she said.

"Where do I work?" He asked. Thank god Pam chose that moment to grace Sookie with her presence and she wasn't alone. She brought Chow with her.

"Please come in," Sookie said. Pam gave Eric a small nod to greet him and Chow bowed reverently.

"Master," they both greeted. Eric returned their greeting with a small nod.

Sookie went to the kitchen to heat more blood for her guests. She handed them the blood and was about to leave, but Pam asked her to stay. Pam stared at Sookie's neck and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't even go there because I'm already upset about it," Sookie said.

"Sookie, you must be careful. He probably doesn't remember how to feed, he could drain you," Pam cautioned.

"Jeez, really, thanks Pam. I already figured that out so could we just get to the problem at hand here," Sookie said, angry. Eric looked proud of himself for biting her and when Sookie turned around, Pam winked at him, so he felt even better. He wasn't sure why Pam had winked at him, but he took that as a sign of encouragement. He was starting to like Pam.

"We are going to need your gift to fix this problem, Sookie," Pam said. Eric's brows furrowed.

"What gift?" Eric asked.

"I see our little human here hasn't told you what she is," Pam said.

"It wasn't important," Sookie said.

"She is a mind reader, she also works for you. She made a deal with you. She would work for you as long as the humans involved in whatever crimes she uncovered were handed over to the authorities," Pam explained.

"You have been reading my mind all along?" He asked, perturbed. Not that there was much in his mind, just questions, but still he wasn't happy about it.

"No," she said, shaking as his expression turned murderous again. "I can't read vampires," she said and gulped, hiding behind Pam again.

"Chow, give us a moment," Pam said. Chow gave Eric a small nod and stepped outside. She hated to be the one to tell Sookie. Eric had his plans, but that didn't matter anymore. They both needed to know what they were to each other, preferably before they killed each other.

"I thought I was very clear last night with you two. This is getting ridiculous. Eric, I know you are distraught and you don't trust anyone right now, but if she had wanted to hurt you, you'd be finally dead. She can't hurt you anymore than you can hurt her. She is your bonded and pledged which in our world means she is your wife," Pam stated. Both of them stared at her. _Wife? I'm married, is that why I only remember her?_

"Excuse me," Sookie said, flabbergasted. She turned to look at Eric who was staring back at her, shaking his head as if to say 'I didn't do it'. Both Sookie and Eric turned to look at Pam, obviously wanting more details on the subject.

"Explain," Eric commanded "Why would I marry a human?" Sookie flinched. He referred to her as if she was something stuck on his shoe, not that he was wearing any.

"You are wrong, we are not married. I would remember walking down the aisle and a priest asking me if I take this man as my husband and I do not and no one has cursed me," Sookie argued upset. _Or maybe I'm cursed too._

"Well my telepathic friend, Eric happens to be a priest and he didn't need to ask you, all he had to do was perform a blood exchange by cutting both of you with a ceremonial knife, which he did on Christmas Eve, he told me. You have the scar to prove it, it is just not visible to your eyes," Pam said, and pointed to her neck. Sookie remembered and her eyes watered. Eric could see the tiny mark, but if Pam hadn't pointed it out, he wouldn't have noticed it was there. Did he have a mark too? Pam pointed to his wrist, but Sookie was too stunned to notice their little exchange.

Sookie and Eric shook their heads in denial.

"No," she argued, tears starting to fall. "No," she said again. "How could you do this to me. It's my life, my choice. You should've asked me…I will never forgive you or trust you for that matter, you…" she tried to find the right word or insult to yell at him "you high-handed vampire," she spat at him.

Eric started cursing in another language, which shocked him. Sookie ran to her room and closed the door. She fell on the floor crying. She had trusted him and he betrayed her too. Why did he do that? Couldn't she trust anyone?

"Sookie, let me in." It was Pam.

"Take him with you; I don't want to see him. Take him, Pam," Sookie pleaded. Sookie didn't understand why she was overreacting. Sure she was upset, but this was just too much. Maybe it was because of everything that happened since yesterday and what she had been through recently. She was worn out and couldn't see clearly what needed to be done, but she couldn't abandon Eric, not now. He needed her.

"There is something else I have to tell you and it's about you both," Pam said. Sookie stood up and opened the door. She had to have a clear mind to deal with this, but it was obvious it wasn't going to be tonight.

Eric heard them both talking, but he spaced out. He was married, to a human. Sure she was pretty, but married. He didn't even remember being with her or how to be with her without killing her in the process. He was too strong and she looked so…delicate. He had hurt her, just by drinking from her. Why did he marry her? And how many languages did he speak, not that it was important, but he started speaking another language.

He also wondered why Pam smiled at him. Was she enjoying this? Was this somehow amusing to her?

"He asked you, Sookie," Pam began to say. _How did I ask her?_

"No, he didn't. He lied to me; he tricked me, and look at him, he is disgusted he did this. I can't stand this, not after what I just went through with Bill," Sookie said between sobs. _I'm not disgusted; I'm just as shocked as she is. Why didn't I tell her we were married?_

"Give me the letter. I know you kept it," Pam ordered. Sookie walked to her night stand and pulled the long letter he had given her on Christmas Eve. Pam dragged Sookie to the living room and gave the letter to Eric. Her tears didn't stop falling. Eric held the paper in his hands and listened to Pam.

"Listen to me both of you. I wouldn't give a shit if Eric's future wasn't on the line, but it is. You can pretend you mean nothing to each other after this conversation is over and I won't care, but you will. Sookie, we need you to fix Eric. The witches were back at the bar during the day looking for him and they are not going to stop. They want his head, do you understand?" Pam asked enraged. Sookie nodded.

"Now, in this letter, he tells you once he claims you that there is no going back. You have to understand that things in the vampire world work differently than in the human world. He did this because he loves you, even if he doesn't remember right now, and you keep your mouth shut Master before you ruin the only relationship you ever had." Pam had it with both of them. There were things more important right now. Eric gave her a small nod, she seemed to know many things and he was beginning to trust her.

"The bar was attacked today. Belinda is in the hospital and Ginger is dead. They will do anything to find him, Sookie. Anything," Pam warned.

"I'll help you. I'm sorry, Pam. This is just…this is so overwhelming. I'm sorry, Eric," Sookie said and sat on her sofa sighing in frustration. "I just feel like I can't catch my breath recently, one bad thing after another. I'm tired and worn out," Sookie explained. Pam understood and she had every right to be upset, "but don't for one minute think that I won't give you a piece of my mind about this bonding and pledging, thing mister," she warned Eric, who only raised his eyebrows. He didn't feel threatened, just bemused.

"Can this bond be broken?" Sookie asked, not because she wanted to break it, but because of the pain she had felt the night before at Merlotte's.

"This bond cannot be broken because he used a ritual knife, he can close the bond between you, but he also can open it," Pam explained.

"Yesterday, after midnight I felt an odd pain in my chest. Do you think it has to do with that?" Sookie asked. Pam thought about it, but she had no clue. She hadn't felt any pain whatsoever.

"I do not know, Sookie," Pam said, but she was worried about this pain.

Eric had been reading the letter and he did not understand why he would write these words to this human. One thing he seemed to get from the letter, when it came to this woman he was helpless with or without his memories.

**A\N: Let me know what you think I love reading your reviews...xoxo**


	4. My life is a mess

**A\N: Thanks for all your reviews...AlexJade...this is where I use your line about Jason.**

**I have started using some of your suggestions in my story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – My life is a mess**

_Success is relative. It is what we can make of the mess we have made of things._

**T. S. Eliot****(1888 - 1965)**

"I'm gathering the area witches to have a meeting with them. The only way to solve this is to defeat Hallow and Mark, the witches who did this to Eric. I already found two witches who are willing to form an allegiance with us, but we need Weres too. I already contacted the Hervaux family and his Packmaster." Pam explained. Sookie had no idea how the Weres were organized, but she was paying attention.

"These Witches are very powerful, Sookie. They killed a Were too, and from what we have been able to gather, they are hooked on vampire blood, which makes them stronger and extremely dangerous." Sookie heard Pam's worried tone, so she wouldn't take this warning lightly. "This is very important, don't go out at night, anywhere." Pam emphasized. "It is better if you stay here. When I have an action plan, I will let you know. Do you have any questions?" Pam asked.

"How did this happen?" Sookie asked. Eric was paying attention at what Pam was saying. She seemed to know what she was doing, and he felt proud. She seemed very efficient.

"They came a few days ago requesting an audience with Eric. They wanted part of his business," Pam hesitated, but she knew she must tell Sookie the truth. "Hallow, wanted…Eric and he refused both offers," Pam clarified. There was no need to explain why he had declined, but he didn't know this.

"Because I'm married," he stated. Pam nodded. Sookie felt her heart flutter at this. He had declined because he loves her and it had cost him his memories.

"On New Year's," Pam continued, "they showed up and threatened Eric. It was right after midnight when we were in Eric's office arguing and he lunged to attack one of the witches. He simply disappeared. We were so confused and shocked that by the time we tried to have coherent thoughts, the witches were gone just as fast as Eric had disappeared. I didn't feel him for a few minutes and then I felt his confusion, anger and his resolve to figure things out. I knew he was going to come to you anyways so I came here and well you know what happened next," Pam explained. Chow was called back in and they continued with their plans. Eric asked questions about his position and Pam answered what she thought was convenient for him to know.

Eric found he held a powerful position and had many underlings who were loyal to him. He was well liked and respected among the vampire community. He owned a bar among other business, but the bar was where he directed his area from.

Chow told Eric he would help Pam in anything that needed to be done at the bar and to cover his position. Right before they left, Pam warned Sookie again to be careful with Eric's hunger. Just as a precaution, Sookie gave another bottle of blood to Eric and after he drank it, he didn't look as pale. Sookie handed Eric the bag with his things.

"Why can't I drink from you?" He asked. Sookie sighed because apparently they were going to have the feeding conversation now.

"I don't even know how much you took last night. You could've killed me," she chastised him. But then again she remembered it wasn't his fault. He didn't know anything after all and she sighed. "Can you remember when to stop?" She asked him. He shook his head. She had no idea what to tell him.

"You taste sweet," he said as a form of a compliment.

"I'm glad you like my blood, but this is serious, Eric," Sookie said sternly.

"I drank from you before. I can learn," he said to her, but she still looked unsure. "I'll stop when you tell me," he suggested. Though he was not so sure he would be able to, but he was willing to try. She was his wife; he should be drinking from her.

"Not tonight," she said, smiling at him weakly. She knew she had to start taking her vitamins again. She walked to the kitchen and took them. She should've done that earlier, but with everything that was going on her mind was all over the place.

"Practice makes perfect," he said and waggled his eyebrows. Oh dear lord, not now.

"I'm starting to believe you are faking this I-don't-remember-anything," she said, but what would he gain from doing that? He didn't look guilty, so she believed him, but had her suspicions.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that is something you would say to me," she said. He liked knowing at least his personality was intact. "Now, you have to let me know when you are hungry, since…" she didn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm hungry now," he said, staring at her. "I want to try, just a small bite," he said innocently, not that he could actually ever look innocent. She thought about it for a second. She didn't want to deny him and she thought it would probably get worst if she did. She was still upset at him for marrying her without asking, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She offered him her wrist and he stared at it confused. He shook his head and before she could even think about it, she was on his lap and he was already licking her neck. "You'll stop when I tell you to," she said in a strained voice. He made a small, almost-purring-like sound before she felt his fangs in her neck, groaning as soon as her blood hit his tongue.

He was feeling euphoric again and his member stood to attention. He didn't understand why this was happening, but he liked this feeling of having her in his arms. She was so small and she fitted perfectly against his frame. She felt so soft and he started roaming her body, as he continued to suck on her vein. Though he felt her fear, he also heard the small whimpers, she was making and she was getting warmer. Her hands buried in his hair, as if accepting him. She moaned again, which only caused him to growl. He didn't want to let go, but her smell of fear increased rapidly.

It hurt and she felt tears in her eyes. Before, it had not hurt because they were otherwise engaged in other activities. She was nervous and afraid. He stopped before she even said anything. He licked the few drops that rolled down her neck and just, as the night before, his fangs finally receded.

"I hurt you," he said.

"It's okay, you don't remember how to do it and," she wasn't sure what to tell him because she was panting.

"And?" He asked.

"And I was afraid and I tensed, it is not your fault. You will do better next time, you'll see." She tried to get away from his lap, but he held her nuzzling her neck. He took one of her hands and brought it to his hard member.

"It hurts here," he said softly, not really wanting to look at her eyes. "I want more. I want to do other things, show me," he ordered, though it sounded more like a plea. A tear rolled down her cheek. He didn't remember, he didn't remember how to make love to her and that hurt her more than she thought it would.

"I don't think I can do that tonight. I need some space right now. I need to be alone," she said. She tried to kiss him, but he turned away from her. He wasn't used to asking for something he wanted. He should just be able to take what he was so desperate for, but for some reason, he couldn't and he didn't remember how to do it.

She saw his pained expression and wanted to apologize, but she wasn't quite ready to take that step with him next. She got away from his lap and he let her go reluctantly. He wanted to talk to her again or just hold her, but something was bothering her and he wanted to be alone too.

She lay in bed for long hours thinking how her life had become so messed up. It's not that she hated being married to Eric, but it was her life and she should have a say in it. She hated that from Bill, when he made decisions for her, like if she wasn't capable of making her own choices. Didn't Eric trust her to make the right decisions? If he had asked her, she would've said yes, but now she was very upset. Perhaps when everything had settled she would see it with different eyes, but not right now.

Hours later, she finally succumbed to sleep; her face was wet with tears. Eric heard her and felt her. He wondered why she was so hurt. He didn't understand why he had married this human? He kept wondering about his feeding earlier and the night before. His fangs receded automatically. Was it because internally he knew how to, he couldn't just remember it, or was it due to the fact that deep inside he knew what she was to him? He was married…he still couldn't get past that bit of news.

He didn't understand why he had tricked her into it though. Why didn't he tell her? He saw how much this hurt her and if he had known her than he would've known that would be her response. Did he do it on purpose? He had tried to kill her twice and definitely thought about it earlier and yet he didn't do it. He realized even if he didn't remember anything, even if his mind was blank deep inside he knew what she was to him and he could never hurt her. She was his wife, his bonded. A warm feeling spread through him making feel better since he lost his memories.

He read the letter a few times and he searched in his mind for those feelings he expressed on the letter, but he found none. He could only remember the random images of his wife. He stood in the doorway watching her sleep. There was nothing more he wanted than to hold her and sleep with her, but she had been mad that he had stayed with her the night before. She would probably get more upset now that she had found out they were married through his tricky ways so he decided to stay in the secret compartment on this night. She most likely didn't want to see him in her bed anymore. He put the letter on her night stand and left to rest.

Sookie woke up tired and with a massive headache. When she finally got up, she saw the letter, and she picked it up. She was reading it again when she found the line that had changed her life.

_If when I wake you are still wearing the red dress I will take that as your consent to stay with me…forever_

It had been the "forever part" that she should've asked him about, but she was too excited and swooning from his words and presence. If she was in this mess, then it had been her own doing, for not clarifying things with him. She started thinking if that she was going to say yes, than why was she so upset? True, she had wanted him to be forward and ask her, but he had, in his own way. They were obviously not speaking the same language, just as Pam said, the vampire world was different. She took a warm shower and thought of everything that had happened.

Eric was acting this way because he was cursed, but who could say that didn't affect her as well since she had had his blood and they were bonded. What about the inexplicable pain she felt? She began to think this curse affected her as well, though it was obvious not in the same way as Eric.

As she dried herself, she pondered on the situation and she knew she had overreacted. She was only thinking of herself. She hadn't even asked Eric how he felt and it was probably better she hadn't. Since he wasn't himself, he would probably end up saying inadvertently hurtful words to her. But she had rights too and she wasn't going to let Eric or Pam control her. Yes, she had given herself to Eric, but that didn't mean he could do with her whatever he pleased. Then she remembered what he had asked of her last night. She was going to explain things to him tonight. Should she use some visual aids or should this be a more hands on project? She could just picture herself telling him they were going to play monopoly this night. She got excited at the prospect of being with him and she started cleaning her house.

As she cleaned, she decided that after the witches had been dealt with, she would talk to Eric about this marriage. She wasn't going to let this freaking curse ruin her relationship with Eric. He had treated her differently, he had worshipped her. He made medieval promises to Jason and he had promised her to keep her safe and she was going to do the same. That's what marriage meant, to be there for your partner and she was going to do just that.

She felt rejected by him, because he hadn't slept next to her. Did the idea of being married to her disgust him? She was hurt instantly and then…

_He doesn't care about you or how you feel. He'll break your heart, you'll see…_

Sookie released a frustrated sigh. "Fucking Bill Compton, you will pay for this," she swore. Sookie dialed Pam's cell phone and left her a message.

"I think I know who is behind what happened to Eric, call me…" She said and hung up.

It wasn't a coincidence that Bill chose this time to suddenly travel to South America. How convenient. Bastard, he was going to pay for this. She should've known he wasn't going to let her go that easily. She had seen how obsessed he was with her. He lied to her many times. She was about to utter the words and break the bond with him, but if she did then he'd know something was wrong. She wasn't about to let him know she had figured this out. She would deal with him once Eric recovered his memory, but there was something she could do right now.

"Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation into my house," she said. The bond she would break when Eric got ready to deal with him. It was already late in the afternoon when she heard her phone ring.

"Sookie, is your brother with you?" It was Catfish, Jason's boss.

"No," she said "He should be at work," she added and then she frowned.

"That is why I'm calling. He didn't come in today. He didn't call and he has never done this before," Catfish explained. It was true, when it came to work, Jason was very responsible. Sure he is a tomcat and a bit aloof at times, but he was also raised by Adele Stackhouse_._ This wasn't right; Sookie felt a shiver ran through her body.

"I called his cell phone Sookie and he didn't answer so I stopped by his house just a minute ago. His trucked was open, the keys were on the ground, but there is no sign of Jason. I called Merlotte's and Sam said that Jason left yesterday with a woman, but he was fine," Catfish said. She felt her eyes water instantly. "Sookie, I already informed the police. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't with you, but after I found his truck like that I think something happened to him. Andy or Alcee will contact you, keep in touch," he said.

"Yes, thank you, Catfish." She heard the other line die, but she didn't hang up. She was still trying to assimilate the idea that something had happened to her brother. She hung up and ran to her room, she wasn't going to leave him alone. She was going to find out who took her brother and they were going to pay. She wore her hunting boots, loaded the shotgun that Jason had cleaned, and took her keys.

"Where are you going?" asked her vampire. She obviously hadn't paid attention to the time. "You are mad, and afraid," he said, like she didn't know what she was feeling.

"My brother," she stuttered and swallowed the big lump in her throat, "something happened to him. I'm going to his house. I will be right back, you stay here," she ordered. He could feel her determination and her anger and knew not even he would be able to stop her, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"No, Pam said we shouldn't go out and that includes you," he said. She cleaned her tears.

"He is the only family I have and I will not abandon him now," she said, angrily glaring at him, daring him to try and stop her because it was obvious nothing was going to stop her.

"You are my bonded," he sounded proud. "I'm coming with you," he said. She wanted to argue with him, but she needed at least the safety he provided even if he didn't care at the moment. She nodded, but she told him to wear one of Jason's caps and sunglasses. He agreed.

"Is that a weapon?" He asked, pointing at her shotgun.

"Yes, but I'm not going to use it on you," she assured him. He nodded. She walked over to the kitchen and heated a bottle of blood for him. He took it without question this time since he felt how anxious she was to leave. He left the bottle in the sink and followed after her.

They walked outside and he noticed that the back door closed fine.

"I fixed it, but don't break it again or I will make you buy me new doors," she warned him.

"Do I have the means to buy you new doors?" He asked. She knew most vampires were loaded and well, his house proved, he was.

"I have never asked you how much money you have, but your house is very beautiful. So, yes, I think you have a lot of money, but that is not the reason I'm with you," she said hastily. The knowledge that he was well off pleased him.

Sookie knew she was breaking the law by carrying a loaded weapon in her car, but she had no idea who had taken Jason and she wasn't about to take any chances. However, she knew she was risking it by going out with Eric. She just wanted to look at Jason's house and planned to return quickly. At least that's what she thought, but nothing ever goes as planned.

**A\N: Don't forget to review...:)**


	5. Slightly Special

**Chapter 5 – Slightly Special**

_What makes something special is not just what you have to gain, but what you feel there is to lose._

**Andre Agassi****(1970 - )**, _on "Charlie Rose"_

"I let you drive this," Eric said, staring at the piece of metal machine she called her means of transportation. It looked rusty and unsafe. Wasn't there something safer for her to drive? He saw her roll her eyes. He entered the 'car', as she called it, and stared at it with a disgusted look.

'_Let me?' _Sookie was angry at his comment; hadn't he noticed by now he didn't control her life. "Look, I own what I can afford and if you are going to keep making faces at my car, get out," she called. He raised his palms in a signal of peace. What kind of vampire was he to let her drive that piece of shit? Either she was too stubborn or he didn't care for her that much. Later, he found she was too stubborn which made him feel better. He was a proud vampire.

They arrived at Jason's house and sure enough, the truck was opened and the keys were on the ground. Eric started walking forward, sniffing around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I smell shifter. Can we talk to Pam?" Eric asked. Sookie pulled her cell phone out and called Pam, who picked up right away. Eric stared at the object Sookie was holding in her hands, it was like the annoying object he had before.

"I got your message, I was going to call you," Pam replied, skipping a formal greeting. Sookie handed the phone to Eric not greeting Pam either. Eric stared at the object curiously and then he heard Pam's voice. He held the object to his ear just as he had seen Sookie do it.

"Pam, are there many shifters in this area?" He asked. He looked around to see if she was nearby. She sounded so close, but he could not see her. Sookie just kept staring at Eric's confused look.

"Where are you?" She asked, worried by the topic of their conversation.

"Just answer the question," he demanded, knowing she would just order them to go back to Sookie's house and he felt the need to be with her through this, to help her.

"No, what kind are you interested in?" Pam asked, curious.

"Panthers," he said.

"Oh, that is easy. There is only a community of those in Hot Shot," Pam said. Sookie heard and nodded to Eric. Eric handed Sookie the object back.

"Thank you, Pam. I'll talk to you later," Sookie hung up. Pam stared at her phone, they better not be outside or she was going to kill them both. Just in case, she ordered Bubba to go check on them.

"What now?" Sookie asked.

"We'll go find these shifters. They have your brother," Eric assured her.

"Shouldn't we call for reinforcements or something?" Sookie asked. Eric shook his head. "How do you know about shifters and witches, but you don't know how to feed?" She asked him, not sure that he would know the answer, but she was curious.

"I find certain things I know, but others I cannot remember hard as I try. My body seems to react automatically to certain things even though my mind doesn't know the meaning. I didn't know I spoke another language, and yet the words came out on their own," he said. Sookie was fascinated.

"Do you think you know how to fight?" She asked. She wasn't about to drive with him to this place if they both could be in danger. She knew they would.

"Yes, I think I can defend us both. I'm very strong and fast. Did you know I can fly?" he asked, amazed. Sookie chuckled.

"Yes, you took me flying once and you scared the shit out of me," he smiled at her. She shook her head and started wondering which car to take. Sookie looked at her car and then Jason's truck. She thought it was better if she took Jason's truck; it was bigger and they might need the space, besides it was certainly more reliable than her crappy car. She hid her shotgun behind the seat and drove towards Hot Shot.

"When we get there, you let me do the talking. Do you think you can use your mind reading ability to find your brother?" he asked. He didn't know how her telepathy worked. Chow had told him he was in a powerful position, so he assumed the Packmaster of the panthers would know that as well.

Now he sounded more like her Eric. She nodded, smiling at him; if he only knew how grateful she was that he was doing this to help her. She wanted to hold his hand, but he was just staring at her as she drove towards Hot Shot.

"How does it work?" He asked her, pointing to her head.

"I hear what people are thinking all the time, whether I want to or not. Sometimes I answer their thoughts by mistake. People who know what I can do are afraid of me, but I also have friends who understand what I have to go through," she explained.

"Shifters and Weres I can't hear as clear as humans, from them I get their feelings more clearly than their thoughts. My quirk gets me in all sorts of problems," she said, smiling at him. He seemed to understand she had fun with it, although it seemed not all the time.

"Will you be able to indentify your brother's thoughts?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, his thoughts have the same tone has his voice," she assured him. He was amazed at her. Finally, they reached Hot Shot and parked in front of the first house was. Hot Shot wasn't that big of a place and there were a few people outside. By their minds, Sookie knew they were all Shifters and she began to panic at the thought they could be overrun. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here alone, she gulped, but Eric glared at them and they backed away, slightly. She felt just a tiny bit better, but she was still afraid. Eric held her hand to reassure her and her heart started calming down.

"I will speak to the Packmaster," Eric said to no one in particular, his voice was firm and scary as shit. While Sookie continued checking with her head, a girl pointed to a house. Eric and Sookie made their way there, Eric removed his glasses. Sookie knocked on the door and a man in his forties, she thought, answered the door. His eyes were not green exactly and not yellow either, but a mixture of the two.

"Northman," The man said and then he invited both of them inside. This was good because the man seemed to know who Eric was. Once they were seated, the man introduced himself to Sookie. "I'm Calvin Norris, what can I do for you?" He asked. He was very pleasant, but had that authoritative tone Eric also carried.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps. My brother was taken from his house and Eric picked up a scent from someone here," Sookie said. The man seemed to ponder on what she said and then Sookie jumped. "He is here, close by," she said and almost sank her nails into Eric's arm. Jason was screaming with his mind, she could hear him so clearly. "Someone is hurting him right as we speak," Sookie said angrily to the man. Eric growled as he felt her anger flowing easily through him as if her anger was his own.

"How do you know this?" Calvin was shocked to say the least and stood up as well. He had no knowledge of anyone being taken. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"My brother and I are slightly different, just like you are, but not exactly like you. I know he is here and one of your people is torturing him," she said angry. They were all standing now and then that's when they heard someone scream. Calvin asked them to follow him, but Sookie didn't trust him. Eric encouraged her and she followed after Calvin, Eric followed after her, covering her back. There was something about the Packmaster that Eric found trustworthy and honorable, but he still was cautious of his actions.

They started walking. "He is there," Sookie said, pointing at an old looking house. Calvin stared at her, unsure of how she knew this. He had heard from Sam Merlotte that he had a girl working for him who was different and he thought this might be her. He would call Sam and talk to him about it later. He wanted to find out more about this girl; he was mesmerized and curious especially since she seemed to belong to Eric.

"Felton," Calvin called, knocking on the door. A tall man appeared and snarled at them. "Where is he?" Calvin asked menacingly. Felton's eyes shifted a darker color and Eric growled at him. Felton stared at Sookie and knew she was related to Jason. She smelled just as sweet. He tried to hit her with his hand that was partially shifted into a claw, but Calvin caught his hand/paw mid-air, before he struck Sookie. Eric pulled Sookie against him instinctively to protect her.

Calvin whispered something in Felton's ear that Sookie couldn't hear, but Eric licked his lips, so she assumed Calvin offered to give him to Eric as a play toy. Felton was snarling and doubting what to do, Calvin snarled at him and then Sookie saw how Felton's eyes fell to the floor. He was submitting to Calvin's orders; indignant from knowing he had lost this fight, Felton walked past them and opened the garage door.

Sookie gasped when she saw her brother. He was naked and bound to a chair. His face was all bruised and he had several bites. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. She ran to him and undid his bindings. "Sweetie, I'm here. I'm going to take you home," She said kissing his temple. At least she hoped they were getting out of there. What if this Calvin person, didn't let them go? She stared at him, but she didn't find anything that would suggest he wasn't going to let them go.

"Sook," Jason said in a croaky voice. He couldn't believe she had found him. Was his torture over? Or was he dead and in heaven, because that's how it felt to hear Sookie's voice. He felt relief and salvation.

"Will he…" Sookie couldn't even find her voice to ask.

"I don't know, but if he does I will be here for him. I'm sorry, Miss Stackhouse, but I promise justice will be served. In return, I ask that you do not report this to authorities," Calvin said. She saw in his head what their justice was and though Sookie believed herself to be a good Christian, she would not lift a finger to save this man. She wasn't sure what to do and she turned to look at Eric, who he gave her a small nod so she accepted Calvin's request. Calvin found a towel to cover Jason and Eric picked him up and carried him to the truck. Then, Felton was subdued by two other men (were-panthers).

"Thank you, Mr. Norris. He is the only family I have left," Sookie said.

"I think you are mistaken about that Miss Stackhouse. You are not alone," Calvin gestured to the Viking that was helping her. No she wasn't. "I will be in touch with you before the full moon," Calvin said. Sookie nodded and walked towards her truck.

"I'll drive. I think I know how to do it," Eric offered. He had paid attention when she was driving and had a clue on how to do it. She gave him the keys and she lifted Jason's head, resting it on her lap.

"Mister Eric, is that you?" Jason asked. Eric raised his eyebrows and Sookie couldn't stop the giggles that came out.

"Yes, Jason, it is Eric," Sookie assured him. "Sleep honey. We will take you home, you are safe now," Sookie cooed. Jason closed his eyes, but when he did he saw that man biting him. He squeezed Sookie's hand to reassure himself he was not there anymore.

"Thank you," Sookie said to Eric. Eric gave her a small nod. When they got home Sookie got the bath ready for Jason. Eric lowered him into the tub and Jason told them he could manage. Sookie heated a bottle of blood for Eric and handed it to him. He wanted to feed from her again, but she said not while her brother was there and he understood. A void rapidly approached her house so Sookie gestured for Eric to stay quiet.

"Miss Sookie," she heard that distinctive voice. She relaxed and opened the door.

"Bubba," she said, excited.

"Miss Pam sent me to check on you and Mister Eric, you are fine?" He asked.

"Yes, Bubba, thank you, come in. I'll heat you a bottle of blood," The vampire sat at the kitchen table and noticed that Mister Eric was staring at him strangely.

"Miss Sookie, are you sure he will not hurt you? Miss Pam said he doesn't remember, but I don't trust him to not hurt you, Miss Sookie," Bubba commented.

"He promised not to hurt me, Bubba," Sookie assured him.

"Does he owe fealty to you or me?" Eric questioned. Sookie had to smile at that.

"He is my friend, Eric, and yes he owes you fealty, but I think you hired him to protect me and so far he has done an excellent job," Sookie said. Eric just stared at the other vampire. He wasn't quite right, but Eric couldn't discern what was exactly wrong with him.

"Thank you Miss Sookie, you might want to call Miss Pam, she was mighty upset you were not here," Bubba said. Sookie nodded and then Bubba left. Sookie dialed Pam's number.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drain you?" Pam asked, furious. Sookie was glad that Pam was at Fangtasia and not in front of her.

"Because you need my help with the witches, Miss Pam," Sookie drawled.

"Endanger my master's life again and I promise I will turn you and stake you myself and Eric won't be there to save you this time," Pam warned. Sookie gulped because she knew Pam was capable of that and much more. "Where the hell did you go?" Pam asked. Sookie explained what happened to her brother. "It could have been a trap to draw you out, did you think about that?" Pam asked enraged.

"I did, and I came to the conclusion that whoever had taken my brother would have called to exchange him for Eric and they didn't, so I knew someone else had taken him and I was right," Sookie said, upset.

"Alright, now explain your earlier message," Pam said. Sookie shared her suspicions.

"I think I agree with you, rescind his invitation into your house, but don't break the bond. If I confirm your suspicions, I will send him to his final death," Pam promised. Of course Eric was hearing everything. So he was in this mess, because a vampire wanted his wife. He'd lie to himself if he didn't feel angry. She was his; could someone take her from him? A possessive growl escaped his lips and Sookie just looked at him, was he mad because he was in this because of her?

Eric should be upset with Sookie, but he wasn't. He was beginning to understand this human was different in more than one way. Others took a liking to her easily and trusted her. His child trusted her to keep him safe, even the other vampire liked her and he saw the admiration from the shifter towards her for standing up for her family. She was fierce and she didn't back down, not to him and not to anyone. She risked her life for her brother. She was worthy of admiration. He had begun to understand why he had bound himself to her, but did he deserve to be bound to such special creature?

Jason emerged from the bathroom an hour later. He had cleaned himself as best he could. His face still hurt. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to Sookie's old room. He had some clothes there. He dressed and joined Sookie and the now silent Eric in the living room, who was staring at the TV with a curious look that Jason did not understand.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sookie asked him. He shook his head and made his way to the fridge to put something cold on his face.

"Why did that man hurt you?" Sookie asked him.

"Did you see the girl I was with on New Year's?" He asked her, she nodded. "Apparently he is in love with her and he didn't like that she had found someone else. She told me what she was and at first I was not sure how to feel about it, but…," he hesitated and stared at Sookie.

"But?" Sookie asked.

"I know how your life has been for being different and I am no one to judge her. I really like her, you know. She is funny and she says I feel different to her than other men. She said she couldn't date outside of their community. Today, in the morning when she left, she told me she was going to speak to her father about me. She didn't come back and I was worried. I was just about to call Catfish to ask for the day off, when this guy came out of nowhere and hit me. When I woke up, I was at his house. He told me once I became one of them, Crystal wouldn't like me anymore and return to him. That's why he kept biting me," Jason flinched. Sookie held his hand.

"I'm sorry, but now we have another problem. The police are already looking for you and I gave my word to that man that we wouldn't go to the police," Sookie said.

"So what do we say?" Jason asked.

"I have an idea, but this time we are going to use your past. We'll say that someone beat you up for going out with one of those women. You'll say your face was covered so you have no idea who it was and then they dropped you at your house. That'll explain why I left my car there and I drove you here," Sookie suggested.

"I think that will work," he said. She went outside and retrieved the shot gun, just in case the police decided to check his truck. So, they spent the next two hours talking to Andy and Alcee. They didn't really believe the story, but they had no proof they were lying either. Eric assured both detectives that what they had said was the truth and neither of the detectives was going to tell the giant vampire he was also lying.

"And what again is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?" Andy asked.

"She is my bonded," Eric said, proud. Sookie blushed and looked away.

"That's true," Jason said even though he had no clue what bonded meant. Both detectives said goodnight and finally left. Once the three of them were alone Jason, stared at Sookie.

"What the hell is bonded?" Jason asked, and he had that posture Sookie was very familiar with of over-protective brother. His arms were crossed and his jaw was clenched. He didn't use it often, but apparently he was using it tonight. Sookie glared at Eric.

"It means she is my wife," Eric said, as he saw Sookie's fearful expression.

"You got married!" He said stunned. "You fucking got married and didn't invite me," Jason said again, clearly upset. Sookie glared at Eric. She was sure if she explained how it was that they got married, Jason would be grateful that he hadn't been invited.

**A\N: Oh oh...I think Sookie and Eric are in trouble now... Thanks to ericsmine for supplying Pam's threat on Sookie...I love reading your reviews...:)**


	6. A different kind of hunger

**A\N: Just a quick note. In this story Hallow and Mark did not post the 'wanted' signs.**

**Chapter 6 – A different kind of hunger**

_The body is shaped, disciplined, honored, and in time, trusted._

**Martha Graham****(1894 - 1991)**

"I didn't know I was married," Sookie replied angrily and saw Jason's priceless expression; she probably looked the same when she had found out. "It is not what you think. It was a vampire ritual," Sookie explained and hoped Jason wouldn't ask for details.

"Sookie, I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but marriage is the same here or in China, human or not. You are freaking married!"Jason exclaimed, clearly upset. Sookie was at a loss for words, Jason was right. Since Jason had given Sookie a piece of his mind he now looked at the vampire. "What the fuck, man, why didn't you ask me first or her?" Jason asked Eric.

"I don't know why I didn't ask you and Pam says I did ask Sookie, although I don't think she understood what she had been agreeing to when she accepted. I'm afraid, I wasn't clear with my intentions," Eric explained. Sookie thought that was as good as an apology Jason was going to get. Jason still didn't understand how someone can be unclear when proposing, but he didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"I'm tired, but we will talk about this again," Jason warned Eric. "Sook, do you have something to help me sleep?" he asked. He knew there was no way in hell he would be able to rest after what he went through. Sookie nodded and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. She hadn't used them lately, but they helped her sleep when she wasn't able to keep her demons out. He said good night and went to sleep in Sookie's old room.

"You can stay in my room," Sookie offered Eric. She didn't know why he had stayed in the hidey-hole last night, but she needed him next to her. She stood up to leave to go to her room, but she returned and stared at him coyly. "Thank you for helping me. It must be degrading to you to help a human, but it means a lot to me. You are a good man, contrary to whatever you believe at the moment," she said. She pressed a small kiss to his lips, shocking him to his core and left to get ready for bed.

He liked it when she pressed her pink, plump lips against his; he wanted her to do it again. While Jason showered she had explained what the TV was and how he could find something to entertain himself. He still didn't understand how this TV business worked. He was 'surfing through the channels' (that's what Sookie called it) when something caught his attention. It was a nice tune and he stared at the woman who started singing.

_Under the lover-sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_'Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight,_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

Eric stared at the TV. Sookie had explained what it was, but this woman was saying things that fitted perfectly to what was happening to him. Did she know him? Yes, he felt something beyond understanding, magical must be the right way to describe it. He felt magic when Sookie had pressed her plump lips to his. Was that part of the curse? No, it felt right. But he worried when the woman said it was going to steal his heart. Was that why he married Sookie, because she stole his undead heart?

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_Don't you know, don't you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight..No_

_You can't fight it..._

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Yes, he was hiding from Sookie, because he was afraid of what she made him feel. How did the woman in the TV know?

_There's no escaping love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves a spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_'Til you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss…_

He threw the remote control at the woman who had him frustrated. He saw a big hole on Sookie's TV. She wasn't going to be happy about it, he thought. He walked towards Sookie's room because he was no coward. He will confront her about the kiss and tonight he was going to get her to show him…what else they do together and possibly tell her about her ruined TV. Sookie was lying in bed when her Viking joined her.

"Will you tell me what you know about me?" He asked, wondering how to approach the subject about the kiss and her now ruined TV.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Sookie asked.

"Am I mean? How do I act around other people?" He asked.

"Pretty much like you have acted today. You are Sheriff, so you expect people to do your bidding. From what I have seen, you are a fair vampire though. I have only seen you work at Fangtasia. I don't know what other business you own. I have been to your house once," Sookie explained. He propped himself up on one elbow to stare at her.

"I took you to my resting place. I must trust you very much," he commented.

"I suppose you do. You have been good to me. You have saved my life a couple of times, you killed a vampire who worked for you to protect me because he was about to kill me. You threw yourself on top of me to cover me from some crazy humans who attacked a nest of vampires. You healed me when I was staked and you went to my aid when my ex was about to drain me and rape me," she said. He couldn't believe he had done all those things to protect her. She had been staked, but she said he healed her. He wondered how he had accomplished that and why was she in trouble all the time? Was it because of her gift or because she was with him?

"You promised me that you would always protect me," she added, as she saw his pensive expression. He knew she wasn't lying and though he had many questions about her troubles, he wanted to find out more about this ex of hers.

"This is the ex who you think did this to me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault you are like this, but I'll help to fix you. I promise," she said.

"Why didn't I kill this vampire if he hurt you?" He asked. Sookie shrugged.

"Probably because I would get mad at you," she replied, unsure of why he hadn't done it.

"Why would you be mad? He hurt you," he stated.

"He was my only boyfriend, Eric. He was my first. But just so you know, if we find him I won't be mad, so feel free to do whatever you want," she said. He nodded.

"You are different," he said.

"You mean crazy," she corrected him.

"No, you are fierce and loyal; any man would feel proud to be at your side. You have courage and you are very smart and very beautiful too," he said. She felt tears on her eyes again. "And you leak a lot," he protested. Sookie giggled.

"It's your fault," she said. Sookie turned around, sensing their conversation was over. "Night Eric," She said.

"Sookie," he said softly. She turned to look at him. "I won't hurt you," he promised. She nodded. He removed his clothes and got under the covers with her. She felt his arms around her. Should she do it now? Will he be willing to try? Only one way to find out. She turned to look at him, both were silent for a minute, but he kept staring at her lips.

"Did you like it when I kissed you?" She asked. He nodded instantly and she smiled at him. She rested her warm hand against his cheek and his fangs descended automatically. "It's okay," she told him, as he tried to hide them from her. She parted his lips and touched the pointy ends. She got closer to him and licked his lips very seductively with her tongue. His eyes opened widely, looking at what she was doing.

"Close your eyes," she said softly, he obliged. Her lips descended on his and he felt that small surge again, as her warm lips touched his. She tasted just as good as her blood. A growl escaped his lips and he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm not leaving," she said and he lessened his hold on her. She continued, brushing her lips against his and he liked this sensation, but the heat that he had felt before overtook him. A raw hunger consumed him and Sookie felt his hard erection rubbing against her thigh. She moved to lie atop him and kissed him urgently, his hands started roaming her body roughly and thrusting against her. His touch wasn't as gentle, but as she whined, he lessened his hold until he learned what she was comfortable with. He let his basic instincts drive him. He sensed she was going to consume him, but he had no idea how right he was.

They continued kissing urgently and rubbing against each other. She only left his lips in small intervals to catch her breath, but she saw how desperate he was for her kisses. Each time she would let go, she would stare into his eyes and found fear, but also desire. He was looking at her as he had many times before, setting her body on endless flames. She kissed him softly and then she bit his bottom lip playfully, earning a growl from him. She let out a small giggle.

He was upset that she was making fun of him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard, she moaned against him and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her warmth was heaven, and then his fangs pierced her supple lips. He didn't think this was wrong since she kept rubbing against him. Her tongue was massaging his and he kept on sucking her lips along with a few drops of her blood. He didn't like that she had to leave his mouth to breathe, but it was necessary for her and it was the only reason he allowed it. Though it seemed this upset her as well.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked him, panting heavily and her heart beating faster than usual, he enjoyed that sound as well. He shook his head. He had this urgent need to do something and he couldn't remember what it was. But he liked what she was doing, he wanted more.

"I'm hungry for you," he said, desperate. He found himself as if he too was out of breath. She kissed his neck and his chest and bit his nipple. He growled at her and she liked doing this to him. When he was himself, he always took control, but tonight she was going to be the one in charge.

"Eric, if I tell you to stop you must," she said. He nodded. She smiled at him again and returned to capture his lips in hers and continued kissing him, licking and nibbling his beautiful chest until she reached his magnificent erection. She stroked him softly and more growls and groans escaped his lips. She giggled.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" She asked giving him a seductive smile, stroking him softly. He nodded. "Then you will like this too," she said and she lowered her head to lick his erection. He felt her warm tongue on him and he bucked against her. "Stay still or I'll stop," she warned him, but he buried his hand in her golden curls to prevent her from stopping this.

"You are stronger than me, Eric. You could hurt me, so just do what I say and I promise I will make you feel good." He lessened his hold on her, but did not remove his hand. She put his erection or what she could fit of it in her mouth and began sucking him. He fisted his other hand on the sheets as she kept doing this to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and he found he needed to take long breaths to resist. The warmth that surrounded him was almost impossible to handle and the sensations he felt when her soft, scrumptious lips were making him feel delicious. It felt so good and then he started feeling vibrations against his erection and a new aroma filled his senses and he knew it was coming from her.

"Sookie," he moaned. She started moving faster and faster and he felt like he was going to explode, he growled louder. Sookie released him, but she kept on stroking him sensing he was about to come. He looked so beautiful, as he came undone. She crawled back up to him and kissed him softly on his lips. She ran to the bathroom and brought a washcloth to clean him. When she was done, she climbed on top of him again and started kissing him lazily. It was innocent kisses, but she was so turned on and she wanted him.

"You smell different," he said. Sookie blushed. She wanted to be with him, but she was afraid he would not be able to control himself and hurt her.

"I'm hungry for you too," she said, biting her lower lip.

"You were eating me," he said, puzzled not understanding her remark. She chuckled.

"Yes, but now I want you to do the same to me, but I don't think you will be able to do it without hurting me," she said. He wanted to make her feel good too and he wondered if he would enjoy that as well. He had no doubts this is what they did when he spent time with her, because he enjoyed it immensely and wanted to do it again. If this was monopoly, then he liked playing this game with her.

"I'll do as you say, but I don't want you to be hungry," he said. She thought about it for a few minutes.

"Alright," she said softly and she had a predatory look in her eyes. In that moment, he felt very much like a prey and Sookie felt like a small, but dangerous predator. She took his hands and guided them under her top to touch her skin. Eric was fascinated at how warm she felt under her clothes and then he reached her breasts. They were soft, and big. She moaned when he touched the little pebbles. He got desperate, as his body wanted to do things he wasn't certain of. She lowered her head and whispered in his ear. "Take it off," she ordered him.

Desperate to see her, he did. He removed her top and her lovely breasts bounced up a little. He licked his lips and was dazzled by her beauty. _Can I eat those?_ His imagination didn't do her justice. Her breasts were round and fleshy; and her pink nipples were taunting him. They looked so soft and delicate and yet he wanted to bite them both.

Sookie noticed how he kept starting at her breasts. She knew Eric liked her breasts very much, but seeing him so mesmerized by her did wonders to her ego and self-esteem. "What do you want to do, Eric?" She asked seductively, teasing him. God, she loved doing this. Is this how Eric felt all the time when he was teasing her? She loved this feeling. He growled at her, and the feeling in her stomach intensified. She loved the sounds he was making for her.

"I want to bite them and eat them," he said in a husky tone licking his lips. She lowered herself, making sure her breasts were close enough to his mouth. His eyes grew bigger, if that was possible, as his little minx leered above him, threatening to do wicked things to him. She was so beautiful, a small, sweet and fierce goddess who was staring at him, promising endless pleasure and he couldn't wait to be consumed by her.

"Do it. Kiss me, Eric," she said in a sultry and desperate voice. His tongue darted out and licked her erect pink nipple. She moaned and shut her eyes. He licked it softly, enjoying the sensation on his tongue. Curious, he lifted his arm and touched the other one softly, not wanting to hurt her. The wonderful aroma that was exuding from her grew stronger. He opened his mouth wide and tried to put what he could of her breast inside. He sucked urgently and played with her nipple.

"Oh God, Eric," she moaned and threw her head back.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, although the only thing he was feeling from her was intense pleasure.

"No, don't stop." She guided his other hand to cup her breast while his mouth was playing with the other one. His eyes were intent on her face and her reactions to his ministrations. She looked even more beautiful when she was consumed by this passion that was holding them captive.

"I lied. You are not beautiful, you are gorgeous and I like this," he said and moved to suck at her other breast while Sookie started moving her hips against him. His erection was standing to attention again. It was like being with a virgin version of Eric. She wanted more, more of him. She stopped what he was doing and removed the rest of her clothes. His eyes roamed the rest of her and he wasn't disappointed. She lay on the bed and she encouraged him to make his own discoveries.

He started kissing her belly and caressing her legs. "We won't have sex yet, because you can hurt me, but I'll show you something else," she said in what she thought to be her most seductive voice. He nodded eagerly. She guided one of his hands to her sex, which was dripping wet. He growled when he felt the intense heat, which caused her to laugh softly.

"You make me like this, Eric, hot and wet…you like it, don't you?" She asked in that alluring tone that had him enslaved to her. He nodded and he continued to touch her sex experimentally, as she guided him. She was so soft there and he liked how her eyes darkened at what he was doing to her and how the sound of her voice shifted.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a strained tone.

"Yes, I like it when you touch me, or when you kiss me," she assured him. She used her hands to stroke his erect cock. She was happy and a swirl of emotions hit him, they were all coming from her. He lowered his head again to kiss her breasts. He really liked this and he wondered why they hadn't done this before. He wanted to do it every night now. He teased her nipples with his tongue as he continued petting her sex under her guidance. He wanted to do more, but he wasn't sure what. She guided his middle finger to her opening and pushed it inside her. He stopped kissing her as he felt the sudden heat around his finger.

"I'm yours, Eric. This is yours," she said, as she helped him pump his finger in and out of her. A possessive growl escaped him.

_Mine…Mine…_

His mind kept whispering. She would be only his. No one would touch her like this or see her like this, only him.

"It's so hot and slippery," he said. She started moving her hips faster at the same time as she increased her strokes on him.

"When we have sex again," she said softly and moaned as he thrusted his finger harder into her, "you will push yourself inside me," she said moaning louder. She stared at his eyes, he was doing the same. He was lost to these sensations. He groaned and growled and she moaned and started squirming.

"Make me come," she ordered him. He had no idea how, but, yes, he wanted her to come. She took his thumb and showed her what she needed "Yes, like that," she whispered. "Come with me, Eric," she said softly staring into his eyes. She tightened her hold on him, she was so close, so close, she started panting and breathing heavily. He rubbed her clit softly, as he kept thrusting his finger into her. Then he added another finger and he felt her walls tightening. He felt he was going to explode again, so he lowered his head to her chest and sucked on her breast.

"Bite me," she ordered him. He was afraid he would hurt her, but his needs were too strong for him to ponder on that and he bit her. He felt a sudden wave of warmth assault him and he exploded in her hands. He felt something warm in his fingers, but he didn't remove them. He continued to drink from her. He felt her hand touch his cheek and that stopped the euphoria that had consumed him. He stopped and withdrew his fangs from her. He licked the wound lazily and saw her wounds started closing. That's what she had asked of him before, to heal her wounds. He removed his hand away from her heat and heard her whimper. He licked her neck, although the marks on her neck didn't look as bad as the night before. She took his hand and started licking one of his fingers. He growled at her. He took his other finger and licked away the cream from her. He groaned at the taste.

"You taste so sweet," he said. He wanted more. He found this hunger for her, was not the same as his thirst for her blood. He was afraid this hunger would never go away.

"We do this when I come to see you," he said. She nodded and cleaned him again. "I like doing this with you. Do you like doing this with me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, smiling softly at him. She kissed him softly on his lips.

"I feel something, but it does not come from you. I don't know what it is, but I feel it here," he pointed to his chest and his stomach. "It feels warm with a strange tightening. What is it?" He asked.

"It means you like being with me," she replied. They lay on the bed and she rested against him. He found he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He was touching her naked back and she was doing the same to him.

"Do I fit inside you? You are so small," he asked.

"Yes, we have done it before. You just have to make sure I'm ready," she told him.

"I want to do it. Can we do that after I rise?" He asked, knowing she was very tired tonight.

"Yes, but during the day I have to go to work. When I finish working we can do it," she said sleepy.

"You shouldn't go out," he commanded, but he knew she would do what she wanted.

"I know, but I have bills to pay and it's during the day. I'll lock my room when I leave, you will be safe here," she said.

"I have money you said, so why are you working?" He asked. If they were married, he didn't understand why he wasn't assisting her financially. She shouldn't be working.

She groaned. "I don't want to have this conversation with you right now," she said. These last few days have been crappy and she was content right now.

"I want to kiss you and eat you again," he said. Not really asking her. He brought her closer to him and they started kissing. Her lips were swollen, but he liked the taste of her. He rolled them over and he half rested his body atop hers. His hand roamed her body lazily, as his lips kept on tasting her skin. She felt his tongue parting her lips and she obliged. He might not remember some things, but he sure remembered how to kiss the life out of her. She started moaning against him, his hands found his way down to her sex again.

"Please," she said. He had no clue why she was pleading with him.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Make me come again, Eric," she said. She pushed him off of her and she straddled him. He entered her sex again with two fingers. Now that he was more comfortable with her, he kissed her breasts and petted her sex, as she had showed him, while she nibbled on his skin and stroke his straining cock. It didn't take them long to have another release. She collapsed atop him, exhausted.

"I didn't hurt you this time," he pointed at his bite on both her breasts. She smiled at him.

"No, I like it. I call them love bites," she said. Not sure why, but he liked that. It sounded good, but only if he was the one giving her the love bites. "Good night, sweetie," she added sleepily. He frowned at her words, but he liked that she used an endearment with him.

"Sookie," he said softly.

"Mmmm," she replied.

"I may have broken your TV," he said seriously, "but I will ask Pam to buy you another one," he said, remembering her threat after breaking her door.

"Okay," she replied, not really paying attention to what he said. She thought he probably didn't know how to work the channels.

"Good night, Sookie," he said. It was the last thing she heard before she was dead to her lover.

When he felt she was asleep, he snuggled closer to her. He didn't like feeling this void in his life. He felt empty and this woman was the only thing holding him together. He liked being with her, but he also wanted to make sure she was safe. He didn't like knowing she would be out during the day, away from him, where he couldn't protect her. It was then he realized, that him being at her house was putting her life at risk and he didn't like it.

He couldn't keep staying with her. He thought his presence will only bring her troubles. Tomorrow, he would call Pam and ask her to take him somewhere else. He wasn't going to risk her life and he wasn't going to use her gift. They would figure something out to reverse the curse without her help and then he died for the day with his bonded safely tucked in his arms.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please Review :)**


	7. Joined forces

**Chapter 7 – Joined forces**

_Good manners and good morals are sworn friends and fast allies._

**C. A. Bartol**

In the morning, Sookie awoke to an intense knocking on her door. Strong hands were wrapped around her and she smiled at her sleeping lover, as she removed herself from his strong embrace. She dressed quickly and took the bat she had under her bed when she went to get the door, ignoring the pain she felt on her ribs as she walked.

"Who is it?" She called. She was scared out of her mind, so her eyes didn't register her broken TV. She tried to use her mental radar, but she wasn't awake enough to control it.

"Sookie, it's Sam," he said. She relaxed and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, Sam lunged at her and held her tightly to him. "Are you alright? Where is Jason?" He checked her to make sure she was fine.

"What's wrong, Sam? Why are you so worried?" She asked.

"Calvin called me and told me what happened," Sam explained. "I want to talk to Jason," Sam said. Sookie wondered why Calvin would call Sam. Was it because they were shifters? Jason came out of the bedroom yawning and stretching. His face looked better.

"Good morning, Sam," Jason called. "Hey Sook, what happened to your TV?" Jason asked. They all stared at the TV. She sighed and then she remembered Eric trying to tell her the TV was broken, indeed it was very broken. She just wondered what the poor TV had done to Eric to earn his wrath.

"Eric," she said. She had no energy to be mad at him anymore. She just made her way to the kitchen to prepare her much needed coffee.

Sam didn't say anything. He just started making some kind of tea for Jason. Jason stared at Sookie and she shrugged. She had no idea why Sam was there or what he was doing.

"Drink this, Jason. It will help," Sam offered. Jason and Sookie trusted Sam, so Jason drank the tea. Sookie started preparing breakfast, while they both talked. She heard that Sam was explaining to Jason about the full moon and what his new responsibilities were going to be if he turned.

"How do you know all this?" Jason asked.

"I'm a Shifter too," Sam said. Jason automatically flinched back. It was not that he feared Sam; it was just an automatic reaction after what he had been through. "I won't hurt you or Sookie, Jason. I swear," Sam assured him.

"Do you turn into a panther too?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm a bit different. I turn into whatever kind of animal I want. It is a bit tricky and I had to have seen the animal before for it to work," Sam explained.

"He usually turns into a dog, a collie," Sookie said, as she served them breakfast. "He follows me home sometimes, you know, to make sure I'm fine," Sookie told Jason.

"I guess I never thought any of this was real. What else is out there Sook?" Jason asked. "You'll tell me, won't you?" Jason pleaded. He didn't want to be taken by surprise, again.

"I just learned Witches are real too," Sookie said. Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't ask," she said. They ate in silence. Jason couldn't eat very much, but thanked Sookie for helping him again. She heard a truck and looked out the window. It was Alcide.

"Alcide," she greeted him.

"Morning, cher. I need to speak with you," he said, serious. He entered the house and eyed Jason and Sam.

"What is the matter?" She asked, seeing the concern on his face.

"A member of our pack was killed a few days back. Pam says you know what is going on," Alcide said cryptically since he had no idea if the rest of her company knew. She nodded. Sookie caught his thought and concern.

"It's okay. I trust them both. Sooner or later, I have to tell them," Sookie said and sighed.

"So it's true?" Alcide asked.

"If you are referring to Eric, than yes it is true," Sookie answered.

"Yep, Eric told me they are married," Jason blurted out, thinking this is what they were talking about since he was not a mind reader.

Sam and Alcide stared at Sookie with pure disbelief. Alcide suppressed a growl while Sam hit the table with his fist. She put her shields up because she didn't want to hear what they were thinking.

"It's my life and my decision, so if you are not going to say something nice, then don't say anything at all," She warned them. "And to answer your question, yes it is true. He is cursed. He doesn't remember anything about his life or me," she said, willing her tears to go away. Sookie explained what had happened since New Year's.

"He is here!" Alcide roared, upset. He started walking towards Sookie's room, but Sookie stepped in front of him. How could she be so stupid keeping a vampire who didn't remember anything? He could've killed her.

"Don't you dare hurt him or I swear I will shoot you. I'm in love with him and I will protect him with my life," she said angrily and she looked very threatening.

"He is not right for you. He doesn't deserve you," Alcide replied angrily.

"That is not your decision, Alcide. I love him and you can't change that. No one can change that. No curse, no magic will change that and if you still want to be my friend you better back off," she warned. He snarled upset and then Jason stood by her side.

"I don't know what is going on, but you will not hurt Eric," Jason said in a serious tone. "He saved me and saved Sookie and I will not allow any harm to come to him while he is unable to defend himself," Jason added. His stare was focused on Alcide and Sam.

Alcide turned around and returned to the living room feeling absolutely defeated. He had thought that what Sookie had with Eric was just an infatuation, but it was obvious it was not.

"You bonded to him?" Alcide asked, wanting to learn how serious her ties with Eric were.

"Bonded and pledged," Sookie said, since those had been the 'official' words Pam had used. Alcide knew she would belong to Eric as long as he lived, but that could always change, though he would not be the one to hurt Eric. Sookie would never forgive him.

"If I find Bill is behind what happened to Eric, then I will kill Bill and anyone who threatens Eric," she warned for Alcide's benefit. Alcide just shook his head.

All three men were worried because she had been staying with Eric in his current state, but she assured them he had not hurt her, asides from the feeding problems they were having and that had been her call. They still disagreed with her.

"I'll call the Packmaster and tell him it's true. It's just that we didn't believe Pam. We will join forces with them and confront the witches, but you shouldn't go because it is too dangerous for you," Alcide said.

"I'm going, and none of you are going to stop me," she warned them. Alcide made the phone calls that needed to be made. Then he proceeded to explain to Sookie about Hallow and Mark and what they had found out so far.

"We have confirmed they are 'V' addicts on top of being powerful Weres and Witches. This is not a game, Sookie. You are not Wonder Woman, you could get hurt. What are you going to do? Read their minds and give them a headache," Alcide said, upset. She was so stubborn and was going to get herself killed for a guy who was already dead and didn't deserve her, were Alcide's thoughts.

"Look, Alcide, I get that you are worried about me and I thank you, but don't you dare tell me I can't help, because I can I'm not as helpless as I look," she yelled at him. Sam pulled her back.

"Calm down Sookie, you know he is right. If you want to go, than fine, I'll go with you. Jason can stay here with Eric, but if we tell you to do something you'll listen. All we want is to keep you safe," Sam said. She sighed and nodded.

A member of Alcide's pack had found the warehouse where the witches were staying and tonight they were going to attack them. They were not going to wait any longer. Hallow and Mark had caused enough damage. Sookie thought that Eric being out of the picture didn't affect the weres, but apparently it did. Eric was a fair Sheriff and his strength and power affected other supes in his area.

Eric was feared and not having him in his powerful position was also weakening the other supes. While Weres and Vamps didn't get along, Alcide told Sookie other areas often had problems, but not in Eric's area and that is why they were willing to join forces with the vampires to restore Eric. She was proud of Eric for inspiring such loyalty.

Sookie got ready to leave with Alcide and Sam. She explained to Jason she had changed the locks and told him where the key copies were, just in case he needed them.

"So I tell Eric what again?" Jason asked.

"Just tell him Pam will call later and I had to go to work," Sookie said. Jason nodded. He didn't want to be stuck babysitting the big vamp, but someone had to do it. Sookie pulled out the shotgun from her closet and gave it to Jason. Sookie didn't want Eric fighting or near these people. She knew he would get upset with her for leaving him behind, but she wasn't going to risk his life. She didn't know why these witches wanted him, but she swore to protect him and she would. She'd do anything to give him his memories back.

They left to Shreveport and met at the Packmaster's house. The house was full of witches, Weres, Shifters and of course a telepath.

"Everyone, this is Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath Pam was talking about," Colonel Flood said. "She assures me, that what the vampires say is true. We cannot let Hallow and Mark continue with this killing spree. They must be stopped," Colonel Flood stated. Everyone murmured and agreed.

"What about Eric's curse? Can someone here remove it?" Sookie asked. An old lady stepped forward and introduced herself as Octavia. Sookie gathered from reading the rest of the witches, that Octavia was a good witch and powerful too, which was good.

"Unfortunately, dear, it is risky to attempt to remove a curse without knowing what exactly it consists of. We have to keep Hallow alive for her to lift the curse from the vampire," Octavia said.

They went through their plan again and waited for the sun to set so that Pam and the other vampires could join them. A young Were was describing the place where Hallow and Mark were staying, and Sookie finally saw what Hallow and Mark looked like. They were both tall and brawny, but neither of them was attractive.

She just hoped that everything went fine with Jason and Eric.

At sunset Eric woke and found Sookie was not in the house. He knew that she was probably still at her work, which he didn't like it. Jason was heating up a bottle of blood for Eric and Jason explained to him how to work the microwave. Something Eric hadn't bothered to learn from Sookie and Jason couldn't understand why. Eric finished the bottle of blood quickly.

"So you let your sister go to this work and you stayed in the house. Shouldn't you be the one working?" Eric asked. Something was odd. Then he picked up the scents of a shifter and a Werewolf. Eric picked up Jason by this throat.

"I'm going to ask you again and don't lie to me. Where is Sookie?" Eric asked, furious. Jason gulped.

"She went to a meeting with other supes. They are planning on attacking the Witches tonight, but man, don't go. If you go, she is going to kill me," Jason said.

"You are afraid of your sister?" Eric asked, amused.

"Yes, you should be too. She is a small thing, but she is scary when she wants to be. I know you don't remember, but she killed two Weres in this house to save you and she staked a vampire before, so I'd be afraid if I were you," Jason said. Eric dropped him.

"You will take me there now," Eric ordered.

"I don't know where it is," Jason said. Eric paced in the living room and he concentrated, there must be something he could do. He concentrated on Sookie and he felt her determination. He could also feel her presence far away, it was as if a small beacon was flashing within him, and all he had to do was follow his blood. Jason stared at the vampire. One second he was there the next he was gone. Jason ran out and saw the vampire take flight into the sky.

"Holly shit! I should've bound him with silver. Damn Sookie is going to be mad at me." He walked inside and called Sam to warn them.

**A\N: Will Eric find Sookie in time? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know :)**


	8. Some Wars are fought for Love

Warning: Violence and death...Witch war and a very pissed of vampire in this scene.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Some wars are fought for love**

_When there is no peril in the fight there is no glory in the triumph._

**Pierre Corneille****(1606 - 1684)**

Pam arrived with Chow and Clancy. Colonel Flood invited them in and within minutes, the vampires were up to speed on the plan. Pam walked around the gathered multitude and made her way to Sookie. Pam put her hands on Sookie's shoulders. "Tonight, we will avenge Eric and we will show the world that no one messes up with Eric. Tonight, we will defend what is ours," Pam said confident. Sookie gave Pam a small nod and smiled reassuringly at her.

Everyone was getting ready to depart when a big whomp sounded outside. Alcide and Sookie stepped outside to see Eric's upset expression. Alcide couldn't help it and wrapped his arms around Sookie protectively, which only served to fuel Eric's rage. Eric's fangs elongated and he hissed at the present company, including his wife. He couldn't remember feeling so much rage before, and it had nothing to do with Sookie leaving him behind, but the thought that someone else was putting their hands on her. On his wife.

"She is mine!" Eric yelled at Alcide. Before Alcide could react, he was thrown against the wall. Sam came out to try and warn Sookie, but it was too late.

"Jason just called…" Sam started to say and then shut up, as Eric turned to growl at him.

"Yep, I got it," Sookie said, unafraid. "I'll be fine," she told them both. Alcide and Sam walked inside leaving Sookie alone with a very pissed off Eric.

"I demand you give me an explanation, woman," Eric demanded, enraged. She rolled her eyes, as she realized he was back to his arrogant personality. Could vampires be bi-polar? Because this one changed moods every night.

"You should've stayed home. It's dangerous for you to be here," she warned. Pam watched curiously from the window wondering how they had managed not to kill each other.

"It is dangerous for you. I'm taking you home and then I'm coming back," he said in what Sookie knew was his tone of finality.

"Just touch me and I will karate-kick your ass back to the Viking era, Mister," she warned, waving a finger at him. He gave her his cocky smirk. He wasn't afraid of her and he liked that she would want to fight and protect him, but he was not going to allow it. He started walking towards her, and she started walking backwards, suddenly she got a sense of déjà vu. He caged her in against a truck and she gulped.

Pam found herself surrounded with people staring at what was happening outside.

"You are all invited for free drinks if she kicks him," Pam said.

"You're on," said a young werewolf.

Eric felt proud of Sookie for trying to protect him and help him. The warm sensation he had felt in his chest returned again. "Look Eric, these people want your head, so you have to stay away from them. They took your memories and I don't want them to hurt you even more," Sookie said, fearful.

"No," he replied quickly. "I'm not going to let a woman fight my battles for me," he said. As he looked at her, he remembered what they had done last night. He hated having no control of the situation, but no more.

"You arrogant, conceited…" she didn't finish what she was going to say. Eric shut her up very effectively by claiming her lips. She fought not to kiss him back, but even without his memory his smooching technique did not falter. His lips were cold and soft and she missed his wild, demanding kisses. She moaned against him. She loved this arrogant vampire even if he was high-handed and conceited.

She was so soft and her lips felt perfect against his and the noises she was making had him all worked up. He wanted to throw her on the floor and bury himself deep inside of her, as she had suggested last night. He felt her hands pulling him closer to her and he knew this was where he belonged, with this woman. He left her lips and kissed her jaw and her neck while she took a few breaths and then he claimed her lips again. He started moving his hips against her, which only served to fuel her lust. She roamed his body until she managed to sneak her hands under his shirt and massage that sculpted torso he had.

"Are they going to do it outside?" The young Were asked. Everyone shushed him. "Shouldn't we be getting ready to kill someone?" He asked again and then he felt someone smack him on the back of his head.

Eric and Sookie continued with their heated kiss, which would've continued even further on if it weren't for Bubba interrupting them.

"Mister Eric, I thought you weren't coming," Bubba said, beaming at them. Sookie didn't know whether to be upset or grateful. She was breathless and all she wanted was to claim Eric right there, not caring that she was in public.

"I'm going to feed and then you are taking her home," Eric said, knowing his words would upset her, which is exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to be away from this fight and now he knew how to upset her.

Oh no he wasn't. That's why he was all over her, he wanted to bite her. Any other time she wouldn't have cared. On the contrary, she would've offered her blood, but he was just regarding her as a blood bag and that was not going to fly with her. She kicked him on the shin and stepped away from the angry vampire.

"Yay! Free drinks," The Were chanted inside. "Can we go fight now?" He asked.

"How can you treat me like this?" Tears fell from her eyes. "Do not ever touch me again," Sookie warned.

"Hit me again and you will regret it. You are mine," he yelled at her, "and you will do as I say," he commanded. "Take her home," he ordered Bubba. Eric dragged her by her hand and threw her against Bubba. Pam stepped outside.

"We need her, Eric," Pam said.

"No, I will not put her in danger. We will manage without her. Leave," Eric ordered Bubba. Sookie struggled against Bubba's hold, but complied.

"Arrogant bastard," Sookie bellowed. Bubba put her inside the car and started driving. As Bubba drove away, Eric's last words sank in. He did this to her so that she would be upset with him and leave. She knew what their plans were, and she knew they needed to know how many Witches were inside the warehouse. She also knew someone had to be inside to invite them in and Bubba or Sookie were their logical choice. Bubba because he was damaged and her because she was human and the magic wouldn't affect them, or at least that's what the witch Octavia had said.

"Don't take me home, Bubba. I want to help him and they need me. Stay with me and help me," Sookie pleaded.

"Mister Eric will be mighty upset," Bubba said. She nodded. "I'll protect you, Miss Sookie," he beamed at her and followed Sookie's directions, getting to the warehouse before the rest of the cavalry could arrive. Sookie knew this was risky, but she was going to do whatever she could to restore Eric's memories.

Since now they thought themselves minus the telepath, they changed their tactics. They left to go to the warehouse and began their stealthy approach when Pam saw Bubba's car on the side of the road.

"Eric," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, as they approached the warehouse.

"Sookie is already inside," he growled when they saw Bubba approach them. He informed them how many witches' were inside and how many were Weres.

"Return and get her out of there," Eric yelled at Bubba, it was the same order Sookie had given him, so Bubba complied.

They all heard Sookie's invitation. Hallow and Mark where shocked when vampires, Weres and a lion broke into their hiding place. Sookie was already trying to leave the warehouse, but someone grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a wall. Bubba lunged at whomever had hurt Miss Sookie, but he was knocked down by a Were.

Sookie's blurry vision didn't help her figure out who were the good guys or the bad guys, so she tried to crawl out of there. However, the constant throwing and pushing of everybody didn't help and then a thick mist appeared, making it impossible for her to find the exit. She saw Bubba lying on the floor and she started moving towards him to wake him up.

Eric was fighting Mark, who had managed to kill Chow with a wooden knife when they entered the warehouse. Eric snapped Mark's neck, causing him to shift to his human form just as his body hit the floor. Another Were jumped on top of Eric, biting him on his neck while Pam was fighting Hallow. Neither of them was giving up, as Hallow bit Pam savagely on her leg and then let go. Hallow shifted to her human form and saw an opportunity to escape, but she didn't count on Sookie jumping on top of her to stop her.

Sookie knew there was no way she was going to contain Hallow by herself, but she thought someone will come to her aid, hopefully someone who was on her side.

"Miss Sookie," she heard Bubba's voice and then a knife landed next to her. She wasn't quick to grab the knife though and Hallow backhanded her. Sookie struggled with Hallow wrestling her, but Sookie wasn't strong enough to contain her or fight her off for long. Hallow grabbed the knife and stabbed Sookie several times, just before Bubba hit Hallow from behind and began holding her. With her last bit of strength, Sookie removed the knife from her stomach and stabbed Hallow in the heart while Bubba held her. Then Sookie passed out, certain she was going to die.

"Sookie," Pam yelled. She ran to her, not minding she was bleeding severely. "Sookie, don't die," Pam said, shaking Sookie to wake her up, but it wasn't working. Her heart rate was slowing at a rapid rate. Eric was overcome with lust and then he felt something odd, a calling.

"Eric!" Pam yelled. Eric snapped the last of the Weres' necks and ran to Pam's side. He saw Sookie on the ground, dying. He was feeling her life slip away, and he was very afraid. He didn't know what to do.

"Save her, Eric, you must," Pam pleaded. Eric stared at Pam.

"I don't know how," he said.

"Give her your blood. Trust me," he nodded. He bit his wrist and shoved his bloody wrist into Sookie's mouth. Pam rubbed her blood on Sookie's injuries to seal her wounds and stop the bleeding.

"Hallow and Mark are dead," Alcide said, standing next to them naked and glancing down at Sookie. He felt weak for not stopping Sookie. Then Sam joined him. Both were worried about Sookie, but they both could see how well both vampires were already tending to her wounds. The two men stared at each other because it seemed Sookie had more power over those vampires than they realized. Pam stared at Eric, how were they going to lift the curse now?

"Don't worry Eric I'll figure it out. Trust me. Everything will work out fine, I will find someone to lift this curse from you," she promised and Eric believed her. He had seen how loyal she was to him and his wife. He wasn't sure his blood would be enough to save her, but Pam hadn't said anything else.

Eric carried Sookie in his arms, as they assessed the damage. They lost two Weres, a witch and a vampire. Not bad, though of course Sookie was hurt. The Weres told Eric and Pam they would clean up and they would meet the next night at Fangtasia to regroup and decide what to do about Eric.

"We will take Sookie home," Alcide and Sam suggested, but Eric had no idea who they were and he had seen the Were hold Sookie with something akin to affection.

"She is mine!" Eric growled at him.

"She is our friend, but if you will care for her, we will not intervene," Sam explained.

Pam drove Eric and Sookie to his house after Eric had given Bubba a piece of his mind for disobeying his orders.

"Will she be okay?" Eric asked, concerned.

"We did all we could. All we can do now is wait and let your blood in her do it's magic," Pam said, patting him on the shoulder to offer some comfort. Sookie's body didn't have that glow she usually had and they were both worried. The Witch was dead, but the damage she had caused had gone far beyond cursing a vampire.

**A\N: What do you think is going to happen to Eric since Hallow and Mark are dead? What will happen to Sookie?...Send me your thoughts, I love your reviews...xoxo**


	9. Forgotten promises, extended threats

Warning: Violence at the end of the chapter...Two pissed off vampires

**Chapter 9 – Forgotten Promises, Extended Threats**

_There are many ways of breaking a heart. Stories were full of hearts broken by love, but what really broke a heart was taking away its dream - whatever that dream might be._

**Pearl Buck****(1892 - 1973)**

Pam had given Eric a small tour of his house and explained how the security system worked; all the while Eric carried Sookie in his arms. He didn't want to let go of her. He asked Pam a couple of questions that consisted of taking care of Sookie and their bond; once he was satisfied with his answers, Pam left them alone. He cleaned Sookie in his bathtub. She was still unconscious and he didn't like that. He had no idea how to care for her other than what Pam had instructed, he felt helpless. Once they were both clean, he took her to his bed and lay on his side waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes didn't open, but at least her heart was beating at a constant rhythm.

He was uncomfortable from the strange feelings he was having. He was upset with her for endangering her life to help him and mad because she hadn't followed his orders. He was angry at Bubba for taking her to the warehouse, but he was also mad at himself for not protecting her. Why couldn't she do as she was told? Would she be alright? He didn't give a damn about his curse anymore. All he cared about was that she came out okay from this. If she did, he was going to let her be. His way of life was clearly not for someone like her. Finally, dawn came and he had to die for the day, full of fear for his wife's well being.

Sookie woke up late in the afternoon, when she turned in the bed she saw Eric was next to her. His gaze, even with his eyes closed was fixed on her, as if still watching over her even in his deep sleep. She was mad at him for trying to control her life, for making decisions for her, but they all had been right. She was no Wonder Woman as Alcide had told her, but no she had to go on and prove she was helpful, and she did quite the opposite. She killed Hallow and she had no idea if Mark had survived. She had ruined their only way to remove Eric's curse. She started crying for being so stupid.

She believed he was going to hate her and she would never get him back now, because she was so freaking stubborn. When she was in the bathroom she saw she had no scars on her stomach, no sign of Hallow's rage marked her skin. She wore one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants that were too bight for her, but she tightened them around her waist and made her way downstairs to find something to eat. She watched the day go by so slowly and her heart sank as she knew Eric would wake soon and give her a piece of his mind. And he had every right to, but he didn't.

He came out of his room completely dressed. "I will drive you home," he said. His tone was cold and distant that she shivered before nodding. She got in the car and he started driving, following her directions. She pointed out his workplace as they passed the exit to Fangtasia.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help," she said with tears in her eyes. He didn't say anything; he didn't even turn to look at her. She cried the whole way to her house. She preferred he yelled at her and command her to do something instead of this eerie silence that was hurting her.

When he parked outside her house, he finally spoke. "Thank you for helping me, but I think it is better if we don't see each other again. We won't bother you anymore," he said, coldly. More tears fell on her face. What could she say to him? She looked into his eyes, but they were cold. They stared at each other, until she lowered her gaze, as she found no hope. There was nothing left, nothing to talk about, nothing to fight for.

She ran inside her house and closed the door behind her; she didn't want to see her lover drive away from her life. She started crying from her broken heart. Jason went to her immediately; he had been waiting for her since Sam had told him what had happened. Sam had assured him that Eric and Pam would look after her and while physically she looked fine, Jason knew something bad had happened to her.

Eric felt her pain as his own and he didn't understand why if she was hurting, it hurt him too. Was it because they were bonded that he felt this unspeakable pain? Was he making a mistake by leaving her? He closed the bond, as Pam had instructed. If he was to leave her alone, he didn't want to feel anything she felt. He started driving away towards Fangtasia, Sookie had told him how to get there and he found it easily.

* * *

"Where is Sookie?" Pam asked.

"She is home," he simply answered.

"We found Hallow's spell book," an old lady said. She approached him and gave him the book. "This is the curse she put on you," the lady said. Pam and Eric read the page over and over. Even knowing there was hope for him, he still would keep his word to keep Sookie safe.

"You have to tell her Eric," Pam said. Now they knew that Sookie was the only one who could break the curse.

"No, I promised her we would leave her alone and I'm keeping my word. I forbid you to tell her," he commanded.

"What about the other promises you made to her?" Pam yelled, upset. "What about you?" She asked.

"It does not matter. You will teach me what I need to do and we will leave her alone," Eric commanded. Pam gave everyone the free drinks she had promised and then they left Fangtasia.

Before leaving though the old lady approached Pam again. "A vampire came to me a few days ago, asking if I knew how to curse someone," the lady stated. "He said his name was Bill, but what he didn't tell me was that it was the Sheriff he wanted to curse. Had I known what was wrong, I would've come forward sooner," Octavia said somewhat apologetically.

So Sookie had been right, he was behind this. When he returned from Peru, he was going to be in a heap of trouble.

"He is quite stupid to leave you having knowledge of him," Pam said to Octavia, who was smiling at Pam.

"I casted wards around myself to avoid being glamoured, so he believes he succeeded. You call me if you ever need help," Octavia offered sincerely and then left.

* * *

"He doesn't want you anymore?" Jason asked. Sookie nodded.

"But he is cursed Sookie, he doesn't know you and he doesn't remember you," Jason said.

"I messed up Jason. Now he will stay cursed for the rest of his life because of me," Sookie said.

"You need to sleep and think about this. Maybe now is not the time to make a drastic decision. You will figure it out, I know you will. You're smart," Jason said. She sat at her dinner table, as Jason explained what Sam had told him. She learned that Pam and Eric had saved her, she had guessed as much, but still she didn't understand why they had saved her at all after she had killed Hallow. She learned of Chow's demise and the other losses. She also saw she had a new TV in her room, then the tears started falling again.

"Umm, Crystal drove your car," Jason said and gave her the keys back. Sookie nodded, as Jason kissed the top of her head and left. She had never felt like this before, so empty, so cold. It was a coldness that hit her deep inside her heart and no matter what she did, she couldn't get warm.

The next couple of days, Sookie tried to return to her regular life. She returned to work and went about her daily routine, except there were things that were missing from her life, mostly Eric things. She didn't get text messages from him, especially since his cell phone was on her night stand. She had stared at it for numerous minutes every night. She had been thinking of going to Fangtasia to return it, though by now he probably had another anyway.

Jason came to visit her every night for at least an hour and had even introduced Crystal to her. Just like Jason said, she was funny and was a nice girl. Now that Jason was bound to be a were-panther, Calvin had accepted him as a possible suitor for Crystal, so Felton's doing only served to bring them closer. Sookie thought maybe it was better for Jason. He said his strength had increased since he had been bitten and he felt much better, so Sookie was happy for him.

* * *

One night Jason couldn't stand her depression and he did what he thought any good brother would do in his case, he went to see Eric. When they were alone in Eric's office Jason started yelling. "You can't just leave her," Jason screamed at Eric. Eric had explained to Jason why he had left her, but Jason persisted. "You promised me you would take care of her," Jason declared, as he hit Eric's desk, upset.

"My lifestyle is not for her. She deserves better," Eric told Jason.

"You should've thought about that before you married her. Who do you think is going to give her what she deserves? Who is going to protect her? I can't be with her all the time. She is heartbroken because of you. If she doesn't get out of this, I'm going to make good on my promise and drive a stake through your dead heart," Jason warned.

"I'm doing this to protect her, because I care for her and because I hated seeing her hurt and dying in my arms because of me," Eric yelled at Jason.

"If she comes to see you, you better not hurt her. I mean it," Jason said angrily and left. Pam heard their argument and stepped into Eric's office. He groaned, knowing Pam was going to give him the same speech as Jason because night after night she did the same thing.

"It seems I am not the only one who disagrees with your decision, but I can't blame you. You were meant to break her heart and now that you have done it, I hope you come to your fucking senses," she bellowed.

"Stop this, Pamela," Eric ordered. She approached him and slapped him. Eric hissed at her.

"I've seen humans do it to talk some sense into someone. Did it work?" She asked, hopeful.

"Leave!" he ordered her.

"I'm going to fucking curse you, Eric. Why don't you go to her? I hope that when you realize how much she means to you, it is not too late for both of you." She said and stormed out of his office.

He threw something at her that was on his desk. He couldn't stand being alone. He wanted Sookie, but her safety meant much more to him. How many more nights could he stand to be without her? Every single night when he woke, the first thoughts that came to his mind were about her. He knew Pam was right. He wouldn't last much longer without her, especially when Pam made a point of saying her name to him every single night.

Her beautiful face was engraved in his mind and refused to leave him alone. He missed her mouthwatering scent. He had even asked Pam if there was a type of True Blood that matched Sookie's. Pam had made fun of him, saying if such a thing existed, vampires would not feed from humans anymore. It wasn't that he just missed her blood, he missed her, her smile, even her stubbornness. And of course, he missed not being able to touch her soft, warm, curvy figure. No other woman appealed to him. She was unique and he wanted her, needed her like he needed blood to survive. Perhaps he should go to her and beg her to take him back. Would she? Even after what he had done to her.

* * *

Sookie was at work sulking. She missed Eric terribly and she knew she had made a mistake. She wanted Eric back in her life. Sam sent her home early that night because he told her she looked like a vampire; her usual perky personality was gone.

"How long are you going to wait for?" Jason asked her. "Go to him Sookie," Jason suggested. He thought if Eric saw how hurt she was, he would feel bad and take her back. Jason was sure, Eric loved his sister.

"You don't understand, Jason, it's complicated," Sookie said.

"You make it complicated in your head, Sookie, it is actually very simple, do you love the man or not?" Jason asked. Sookie stared at her brother.

"Of course, I love him," she said.

"Well then, go tell him," he ordered.

"Jason!" She exclaimed.

"If you really love him Sookie you will forgive him for anything he did and he will do the same. Yeah, you screwed up and so what, people do that every day. I do it on a daily basis and you forgive me, don't you? So what, he might send you away, he might tell you he doesn't want you, but he will be lying. I know he has feelings for you. If he didn't give a shit, he wouldn't have been upset with you for leaving him here," Sookie couldn't believe Jason of all people was actually telling her this. "Think about it, Sook," he said and left her abruptly. She sighed and went to her room.

She picked up the letter from her night stand and read it again. She touched her necklace and remembered what Eric had told her that night. It was a gift of everlasting love for his beloved. She loved him and she missed him.

She knew now what to expect from a life with him. So, she would be in danger all the time, but she knew he would be there for her. She had told him she was his and she had meant it, so it was time she put her big girl panties on and confronted him. She couldn't make a decision and take it back the next day. She knew there must have been a reason why he had hidden the vampire marriage from her, probably because he feared her reaction. If she was honest, she had tried to do the same out of love; she had tried to leave him behind to protect him.

They both had made mistakes, but who was perfect? And she didn't want someone perfect, she wanted Eric. They were married and he was hers so she was going to get him back. She had no clue how she was going to accomplish that, but she had to start somewhere. She took a quick shower and got ready. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a silver blouse with a blue coat. She put light make up on. She gave herself a pep talk about possibly being rejected, but she was going to see him tonight and no one was going to stop her. She didn't get very far.

She was locking her house when she felt cold hands on her mouth and then she passed out, as she felt something hit her from behind.

* * *

At Fangtasia, Pam's phone rang "Miss Pam, Bill has returned and he has taken Miss Sookie with him. I'm following them," Bubba said.

"Good job, Bubba. Stay with her and don't lose her. We will be there shortly," Pam said and hung up. She approached Eric at his throne.

Pam had been instructing him about his life and his position. She tried to take advantage of the situation, but he wasn't stupid and he had caught her lying to him. He found it amusing. One thing was pissing off Pam though, he still declined to go and see Sookie.

Pam knew Bill was bound to come back sooner or later and when he did, he was going to go after Sookie. She instructed Bubba to watch over Sookie without Eric or Sookie finding out. She had been right.

"We have a problem," she said and gestured for them to go to his office.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open your bond with Sookie, Eric," she pressed, but Eric refused.

"Alright, leave her alone, but there won't be much left of her if you don't act quickly. She has been kidnapped," Pam told him.

"How do you know this?" He asked, furiously.

"I was keeping tabs on her and I was right to do so. Her gift makes her very desirable, Eric, and you are not the only one who wants her. You have two options, let her be taken or get her back. That is if she is still alive when you get there," Eric thought she was joking, but Pam was very upset.

"Open the damn bond if you don't believe me," she yelled. She wasn't even sure why she cared so much about Sookie, but she did. Eric opened the bond and he was consumed by Sookie's fear.

"Where is she?" Eric growled at Pam.

"You find her," she spat at him and walked out of his office. She felt him pass her at vampire speed. She smiled with satisfaction and just hoped he got there in time.

* * *

"Why did you rescind my invitation into your house?" Bill asked Sookie. With her mental radar, she found they were alone. No one was going to save her this time.

"Something happened to Eric and I didn't trust anybody. It wasn't just your invitation," Sookie said, fearing for her life. Bill had bound her to a chair and was staring at her angrily. She saw a blur and then she the felt pain on her face, he had slapper her.

"Don't lie to me," he said.

"It didn't work, did it?" Bill asked. When he came back, he found Hallow, the witch he had hired to curse Eric, was dead.

"What didn't work?" Sookie asked.

"What happened to Eric? And don't lie to me again," he warned.

"A witch cursed him. He doesn't remember anything. He left me," she said with tears in her eyes. Bill smiled.

"See darling, I told you he was going to leave you. He killed Hallow then," Bill said. Sookie shook her head.

"I killed that bitch for cursing him," she spat at him. Bill growled at her.

"I will kill your precious Viking and then you will be mine again," Bill promised. Sookie feared for Eric's existence and though she knew Eric could defeat Bill, she wasn't going to let it go that far.

"No matter what you do, I will never love you again, you pathetic dead piece of shit," she spat at him. He was enraged and slapped her again, her face was wet with tears and her lips were bloody.

"I'm sorry, darling, but you make me do this. Leave him and we will be together again, break the bond with him and I promise I won't hurt you again," She nodded. Bill had no idea that Eric and Sookie were bonded and pledged so their bond could not be broken.

"I...I," she stammered and took a deep breath, "I relinquish your claim on me…Bill Compton," she said. Bill dropped to the floor in agony, feeling his bond with her disappear. He glanced up at her.

"Stupid woman, I will create the bond again," he promised.

Sookie smiled at him wickedly. "No matter what you do Bill, I will always be Eric's. There is nothing you can do to make me hate him. You can't make me stop loving him. He will always be in my heart. You can feed me your disgusting blood, but that won't change anything," she promised.

"I will drain you and turn you. You will be mine and your pathetic Viking won't be able to take you from me," Bill warned. Sookie laughed, loudly.

"He will stake your ass and then I will be free to be with him for an eternity. Face it, Bill, you can't win," she said. Bill growled.

"I will kill him. I will find a way to kill him and you will be mine," he promised.

"But I will never love you again. Never, no matter what you do and if you lay a finger on Eric I will rip your fucking dead heart from your chest, even if it is the last thing I do in my life," she promised. She wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish that since she was bound, but Bill would eventually make a mistake and she would take advantage of it.

Bill walked towards her and in that moment Sookie saw how truly Bill truly was. He was evil. Sookie closed her mouth, as Bill tried to shove his blood in her again. He hit her and pulled her hair, but she didn't give in, she resisted. More tears started falling on her face, as she realized he was going to kill her and she would never get to see Eric again. She prayed to live and see Eric's face one more time, even if he hated her. Just once more, she wanted to see his silky, golden mane, his cerulean blue eyes and his soft lips.

Bill removed her bindings and threw her against the wall. She felt most of her bones cracking before she passed out, but the last thing she saw was Bill's evil stare. Now he was going to shove his blood into her and claim her. He was atop her, about to shove his bleeding wrist into her mouth, when the door flew open and a feral roared alerted Bill to his imminent demise.

At the entrance of the warehouse, Eric stood with a murderous look on his face. Eric was growling menacingly at Bill, and promising a swift dead. In his life, Bill had never seen a vampire look as frightening as Eric looked in that moment. Bill stopped what he was doing and stepped away from Sookie slowly, but that didn't matter to Eric anymore. Bill had hurt Sookie and he was going to pay for it.

Eric was on him faster than Bill's vampire sight could register. Eric broke his arms and hit him so hard on his face that Bill thought his head might have been removed from his shoulders. Eric removed one of Bill's limbs savagely, before throwing Bill's broken body against the farthest wall.

Eric made his way to Sookie's side and lifted her broken body in his arms. What if he was too late? What if his blood couldn't save her this time? Afraid, he called Pam.

"Just give her your blood, Eric. There is nothing more you can do," she said. Eric bit his wrist and fed her his blood. He shouldn't have let her alone and unprotected.

"Sookie," he said softly and showered her swollen face with soft kisses. Her heartbeats were so slow that he feared for her life. He didn't want to lose her. He cradled her limp body in his arms and started rocking her back and forth. He didn't remember if he believed in any deity, but he prayed to whomever he had prayed before that she could stay alive for him. His heart ached, and he welcomed the pain, he would endure this pain if that saved Sookie's life.

**A\N: Let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews...**


	10. Darkest Future

**Chapter 10 – Darkest Future**

_I look to the future because that's where I'm going to spend the rest of my life_.

**George Burns****(1896 - 1996****)**

Pam was still in Eric's office trying to control this fear and the pain she was getting from Eric to no avail. Had she done wrong in sending him to rescue Sookie? She should've gone to her aid as soon as she learned she was in trouble, but she wanted Eric to see they couldn't live apart, that they needed each other to survive.

"Mister Eric," Bubba called softly from the door. Eric growled, afraid someone else would hurt his Sookie. "I think you should take her home," Bubba suggested. Bubba couldn't believe Bill had done this to Miss Sookie; he would not be Bill's friend anymore. Eric got up with Sookie in his arms and left to his house. He cleaned her body carefully and laid her on his bed. He heard and felt the exact moment Pam arrived at his house.

Pam was watching them from the doorway. "You were right, I shouldn't have left her," he said. Pam sat next to him and smoothed his hair and pressed soft kisses on his face. "Do you think she will forgive me, if she lives?" He asked.

"I don't know Eric, she is very stubborn," Pam said, hesitant, "but Master, promise me you won't leave her again. It hurts me when you two are apart. It hurts me seeing you like this," Pam demanded She knew she had to take matters into her own hands to get them together again. She couldn't stand to see them apart. She had actually considered using magic on them to bring them together, but hopefully this would work instead.

"I thought you said you were a cold-hearted bitch," he said. She smiled weakly at him.

"I am, so you must keep my secret," Pam pleaded. He gave her a small nod. Pam called Jason to let him know that Sookie was with them and that Bill had tried to hurt her. She told him she was unconscious, but that she would call him again when she was better. Jason wanted to see her, but Pam told him it was best he didn't come now. He was mad, of course, and he promised to kill them both if his sister didn't pull through.

"Stay with me. I'm afraid to wake and find her…" he couldn't even say the words. Pam understood. He didn't want to wake alone and find he had been too late to save her. They were both sitting on the bed and Pam was telling him about the first night when he met her. How he wanted her since he laid eyes on her and how he tried to glamour her, but it didn't work on her. Now he knew what glamour was, he had practiced with his human employees.

Pam related to him what happened with Longshadow and how she fought the human man who had attempted on her life. She told him he had sent her a flower arrangement. She also told him what happened in Dallas, how fierce she had been and how he had tricked her over the bullet.

"She showed me the bullet," Eric said. He took Sookie's hand and showered it with small kisses.

"She kept it?" Pam asked, curious.

"Yes, she said she kept it as a memento," Eric said. Pam laughed.

"And I am Alice in Wonderland, devious little vixen," Pam said, still laughing and shook her head. Eric stared at her confused. "She kept it, because it meant something special to her. She kept it, because she wanted you and didn't want to admit it," Pam told him.

Eric caressed Sookie's face softly, wishing her to wake already. "She is very modest, you should probably dress her," Pam sad in a warning tone. He was also naked so he took that time to put on a pair of silk pants. He pulled out a gown for Sookie and dressed her carefully and pressed sweet kisses to her body.

Through Pam, he had learned many things about his intentions towards Sookie. Pam had helped him buy clothes for her that were arranged neatly in his closet.

"She doesn't know about the house either, don't tell her," Pam warned.

"I do not understand, I bought this house for her and clothes. I have a lot of money, why can't she have it too?" Eric asked.

"She is a proud woman and very independent. She threw a fit when you gave her a cell phone and that didn't cost as much, can you imagine what she will say if she finds out you bought this house only for her, so that she could be comfortable? No Eric, you must not tell her. One night she will come to her senses, but until then you have to hide it from her," Pam said.

"It shouldn't be that way," he said.

"Then why don't you tell her about the curse?" Pam questioned.

"That is different and I told you, I don't want her to know," he said. Pam sighed knowing she wasn't going to make him change his mind.

Eric wrote Sookie a note, in case she woke during the day. Pam had asked Bobby to stock the kitchen again. Dawn finally claimed them and they both hoped Sookie would wake during the day, but she didn't.

When they rose they saw she had not moved from the spot they had left her. She was very cold. Pam turned on the fireplace and Eric sat with her on his lap and covered her with a blanket. "If she dies, she will become one of us," Pam warned him.

"How does it work?" He asked. Pam proceeded to tell him about the turning process.

"But she has not been drained," he said. He caressed her face and held her soft body against him. He kissed her rosy lips.

"No, her heart still beats, it is better than yesterday. I'm thinking the damage he caused was extensive and so it is taken her body longer to heal," Pam said.

"Who was he?" Eric asked her.

"That was Bill, her ex," Pam said. Eric tightened his hold on her, causing Sookie to moan and she moved closer to him, seeking his comfort, his safety, his strong embrace.

"Sookie," he said carefully. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Eric's face once more, as she had prayed. She couldn't help it, she broke out in tears.

"Are you hurt?" He asked afraid. Pam moved next to him. Sookie clung to him and shook her head, but she couldn't stop crying or speak for that matter.

"I'll bring her something to eat," Pam said and left them alone.

"Forgive me," he begged her. "You were hurt because of me," he said. She cried until she felt she had run out of tears. He rubbed her back, but he was clueless what to do with her. He just wanted to take this pain away from her. After long minutes, her cries died.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as he heard Pam downstairs trying to get her something. She nodded. She thought that after she was well he would leave her again, and her heartache returned.

"What hurts?" He asked her, not understanding this pain he was feeling from her. She just looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him how much her heart hurt.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She asked. He helped her up, but she told him she could manage on her own. What could he do to earn her forgiveness?

When she looked in the mirror she knew he had given her his blood to heal her. Her face was not swollen and nothing hurt. Why did he save her, to leave her again? She noticed the gown she was wearing and knew it wasn't hers, but it fit her well. She was taking a shower and started crying because she thought he would take her home again. But she couldn't go without talking to him first.

He seemed worried about her and though she knew she couldn't lie to him she could take advantage of this to get the opportunity she wanted with him. She knew it was going to take a long time to earn his forgiveness for what she had done, but she would do anything. She found makeup on one of the vanity tops and she applied some. She liked the black night gown, the top was lace and the rest was silk. It was long with a sexy side slit. She dried her hair and let it down in her natural small waves.

She walked slowly towards him and he smiled at her. He thought she looked very beautiful. He gave her the robe and she took it, but it didn't cover much, it was lace. He took her small hand in his and they both walked towards the kitchen, Pam was muttering non-stop.

"What is the problem, Pamela?" Eric asked.

"I do not know if she should eat this, it smells vile," she said smelling the third box she had tried to heat following the instructions. "Perhaps we should order something for her," Pam suggested. "Do you like pizza?" She asked Sookie.

"This if fine Pam, thank you," Sookie took the box from her hands. She looked in the drawers for a fork and sat at the small island, both vampires were staring intently at her.

"So what happened to Bill?" Sookie asked.

"Someone helped him escape, because I found one of his limbs on the floor. Eric went all medieval on him. I'm actually surprised he is still alive. There was no way he made it out of there on his own. When I got there, Bubba was unconscious. He was guarding Bill's body when another vampire attacked him. He didn't see this vampire so we don't know where he ran off to. Vampires in our area are looking for him, but if he wishes to keep his life, he will not come back," Pam said.

"I'm not too sure he will stay away," Sookie said, eating her chicken. She knew he was adamant about having her.

"What did he do to you?" Pam asked.

"He was upset because he couldn't enter my house. I tried to lie to him, but because of our bond he knew I was lying," Sookie said. Eric stiffened.

"You are married to him too?" He asked outraged.

"Not that I know of, you told me that we had a bond, but it wasn't as strong as ours," Sookie said, she didn't want to fight with him again telling him how he had tricked her. "Once you told me how to break the bond with him. He asked me to break my bond with you, but he doesn't know we are married and that ours can't be broken. I told him I would, but instead of saying your name while breaking the bond I used his," her tears started falling again, "he told me he would kill you and that he would make the bond with me again and turn me," she covered her eyes embarrassed that they were both staring at her, she took a deep breath.

"I told him I would never love him again and he hit me. I thought," she took deep breaths to control her pain and her tears, "that I was going to die and that I would never see you again," she cried harder, all she wanted was for Eric to hold her and tell her he would not leave her again.

Eric froze not knowing what to do. He was enraged; if he could he would break Bill's body again and again.

"I'll check on the bar," Pam said and made a gesture for Eric to comfort her, but he didn't know how to do it. "Sookie you should call your brother, you have been out for two days," Pam left leaving them alone.

Eric sat next to her and cleaned her tears away and pressed a soft kiss to her closed eyelids. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to feel what I feel right now," Sookie said.

"If I didn't want to feel you, I could close the bond," he said. She stiffened, not sure how to feel about that.

"Oh," she said staring at her food. Eric picked up the fork and started feeding her the food. Sookie was confused at his gesture, but didn't say anything. Maybe he wanted her to finish eating so he could take her home quickly.

"You closed our bond when you left me that night?" She asked. He felt a sharp pain on his chest, as she mentioned him leaving her.

"Yes," he said almost apologetic and for the first time in Sookie's existence, she saw a guilty look on his face, something she had not experienced before.

"Then how did you know?" She asked.

"Pam asked Bubba to stay close to you. When she told me you were taken…I lost it and I opened the bond to find you. I regret what I did. I only wanted to protect you," he said. Sookie had not been able to voice her opinion because he kept stuffing her mouth with food. She would've started complaining about the Bubba part. She had not detected a void close to her, so he must have been very careful to avoid her mental radar. Interesting.

"Are you going to take me home?" She asked, once she finished her food. He seemed to think hard about something.

"Would you like to spend the evening with me?" He asked her. She was shocked to say the least. Eric was not the one to ask things from her. He smiled softly at her. "Pam has instructed me on things I have done wrong, even when I insisted I would not be with you again," He removed the dish from her and set it in the sink since Sookie was still shocked. "She threatened to curse me, again," He grabbed her by the waist and put her down.

"Did she curse you?" Sookie asked.

"Not, as far as I know," he said. Sookie wasn't too sure about that. He was acting as Eric before he was cursed, at least with her.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked. He nodded and gave her his new cell phone and though now he knew how to use it, he still found it annoying. Especially since Pam kept sending annoying messages.

Sookie called Jason and told him she was fine. "When are you coming back?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I'll call you," she said and hung up. Eric took back his cell phone and stared at her.

"I want to show you something." She accepted and followed him. On their way to what he had told her would be his library, he clasped his strong hand around her small one.

Apparently he had been busy, the room was now filled with bookshelves and boxes full of books. On one of the walls was a beautiful painting of what Sookie thought to be an enormous Viking ship. He pulled the painting open to reveal a safe. He entered some kind of code and pulled out a black velvet box. He dragged Sookie over to a small sofa in his private library and gave it to her.

"Open it," he commanded. Sookie opened the box and inside she found what she thought was the ceremonial knife Eric had used to bind them. It had a gold hilt composed of interwoven Celtic knots, much like the necklace Eric had given her. At the base, the pommel of the blade was decorated only with a red gem set into the metal, catching the light and adding to the mystical allure of the knife. The blade appeared to be double edged, but what caught Sookie's attention was the inscription on the blade.

"What does it mean?" Sookie asked Eric, hoping he would know. The script was elegant and beautiful, and lover knots were interlaced with the letters.

"This here," he pointed to one side of the blade, "is your name in old Celtic, and this," he flipped the blade over, "is mine," she was speechless for a long time.

"You ordered this blade," she gulped and her heart skipped a beat "to perform the binding ritual?" She asked, her hands shaky, and her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Yes, it is custom-made. Pam assures me I went through a great deal of trouble to have it delivered in the least possible time," He said.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"I don't remember," Eric answered.

"No, I mean why are you telling me, why are you showing it to me if tomorrow you will send me away again?" She asked.

"I don't remember why I did this to us and Pam insists that without you I will perish, that you are part of my life whether or not we accept what I did. I tried to keep you away from my way of life, but it only ended up hurting you and I do not want that," he said seriously. He put the blade back in the box and returned back in the safe. "I never want to see you getting hurt," he assured her.

"I'm sorry we can't fix you," Sookie said. She knew an apology would not fix what she had done.

"That does not matter anymore. I'll learn what I need to learn. No one at the bar has noticed anything different about me. Pam has been teaching me how to treat the customers and my underlings. She has instructed me in the use of technology. I have also learned how to feed," Sookie almost choked at the last comment, but brushed it off. It was part of who he is, and it was important to his survival.

"It might not be important now to you, but have you considered what you lost because of me? A thousand year's worth of memories and experiences, and your past human life. All that is lost because of a stupid decision I made. One day, down the line, you will come to understand the damage I have done," she said. Yes, she wanted Eric back, but she couldn't deny what she had done, and it was best she came clean with herself and be honest to him. He deserved that much.

"You did not curse me," he said very seriously. "I want to make new memories, with you." He said holding her hands in his. "I'm more interested in my future than in my past. My life is here and now and I want you to be a part of it. I know I have hurt you and I will understand if you don't want me in your life, but I want you in mine," he said and bent down to claim her lips as he had done many times, he just didn't remember. Their lips brushed softly against each others, making their hurt recede a bit. Eric was hopeful that Sookie would accept him, since she was responding to his kiss. He still had no clue how to be with her, but he knew she would show him. Well now he had a vague idea thanks to Pam.

"Would you at least consider it?" He asked her. Sookie nodded. She wasn't ready to say yes, because of the impact her decision would have on both of their lives.

"What kind of books do you have?" Sookie asked. The rest of the night they spent looking through his books, because he wasn't even sure what kind of books he had. They both started going through the boxes and Sookie was helping him sort them and arrange them based in the subject.

"There is a book that I found find quite fascinating," he said. He pulled said book and left it on the pile for Sookie to see. She didn't pay attention, she just continued to look through the book she had found quite interesting about Viking history. Eric couldn't contain his smile as Sookie picked up the next book. She started flipping through the pages, not paying much attention to the cover page and then she stopped breathing.

"Holy, shit!" Eric chuckled; Sookie glared at Eric, but couldn't stop the sudden blush of her cheeks.

"Is there a problem Sookie?" He asked with all the innocence he could muster.

"No," she answered quickly and put the book aside. She was definitely going to spend some time going through that book, when she was alone. It was more arsenal for her tutoring lessons.

Eric knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything. Dawn was approaching and they went together to "their" room. Although Eric had already asked Sookie to stay, he wanted to reinforce his wishes. The shutters of the windows came down, letting him know he only had a few minutes.

They were both in bed now, he took her small hand and kissed her knuckles "I left Bobby's number on my desk," he said, not really wanting to "so that you can call him to pick you up," he said. His eyes were avoiding hers, intentionally. It seemed weak of him to say this to her, and though he didn't like the feeling, he continued, "but," he hesitated with the next words, he took her hand and pressed it against his cool cheek as if to warm himself, "don't leave me," it sounded like a plea "When dusk comes, I want you to be here, I want you to choose me. Stay with me," he said more softly and this time he looked into her eyes afraid she would say the words he didn't want to hear.

"Eric, how can you ask this of me, how can you still want me?" Sookie asked shocked by his pleading words from her vampire lover.

"I find…it is true what I said to you in that letter. When it comes to you I'm helpless. I cannot find the strength to let you go, hard as I try," he said his eyes once again pleading with her, to hear him and understand him, how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

"You left me. You were mad at me and one day you will realize your mistake and be upset again, because you are like this because of me," Sookie said. In her mind she added _I wouldn't be able to take more heartache if you were to leave me again._

"I wasn't mad because you killed the witch. I was not mad at you at all. I was upset because you got hurt. I should've made sure you left. I should've stayed by your side and made sure you were not harmed, instead of asking someone else to look after you," He said. Her heart swelled at his words, and she broke, crying again. "I know I made a decision for both us before, but I'm asking you now…Stay with me," he pleaded again, but he didn't hear her answer, dawn and the empty slumber took hold of him.

Sookie realized what had happened and she just inched closer to him and closed her eyes. It took her a long time to succumb to sleep, as her mind wondered and she thought of what she would make of her life, but a few hours later, her mind and body gave up on her and she too fell asleep in the arms of the only man who would ever truly love her.

**A/N: What do you think Sookie decided? Will she finish her tutoring lessons next? Review...xoxo**


	11. Healing a broken heart

**Chapter 11 – Healing a broken heart**

_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power._

**Washington Irving****(1783 - 1859)**

When Eric woke he was alone in bed, only Sookie's scent remained. He fisted his hands in the now empty sheets and he felt wetness on his face, as he realized she had left him. He sobbed and then he saw a few drops of blood on the sheets. He realized he was crying. It was the same pain he had experienced through the bond the night he had left Sookie. He felt an empty void in his chest, it felt even worse than that night when he opened his eyes and found his mind was empty. The pain was excruciating, but hope remained, as his acute senses picked up the sound of a fluttering heart.

He made his way to the bathroom, which is where he found her, passed out in his bathtub. A garment was laid on the vanity chair; it was one of those garments Pam had bought for her. She had found her clothing and didn't seem to be upset about it. She looked peaceful and rested. Though he didn't want to interrupt her, he needed to know the answer his dark slumber had interrupted.

He held her chin between his thumb and his forefinger, "Sookie," he called softly. Her eyelids parted slowly, revealing her tired gaze. As soon as her eyes focused on Eric, she realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly until she realized what the blood on his face meant. It was tears. "You are crying," she said, shocked.

"I woke and you were not there so I thought…" he couldn't say the words. "You fell asleep," he said, not wanting to assume she had chosen him.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry. It must be really late," she said. Damn, she had all this figured it out and she fell asleep.

"I will call Bobby," Eric said, thinking she really didn't want to be here.

She held his hand in hers and shook her head. "Open the bond," she said. He didn't know how she knew he had closed their bond, but he did and what he felt was happiness and determination. "Let me take a quick shower and I'll be there in a second," she said. He wanted to shower with her, but he started to walk away.

"You could join me," she suggested. His member hardened automatically at the sound of that alluring, sexy voice she used with him. He was in the shower with her before she could blink. He turned the water on while his eyes were intent on her. The warm water sprayed their bodies and he found he had lost any patience or any self-control he had. He saw her with small drops of water running freely on her body, just as he wanted to be. He buried his hand in her wet hair and brought her closer to him to claim her lips.

He still didn't understand why she was the only woman who made him feel this way, but he was determined to satiate his curiosity with her. He hoped that would take a long time, because he didn't want this feeling to ever leave him.

Her body was pressed against his cool one and his lips were devouring hers in a wild, passionate kiss. It wasn't just lips brushing together, his fangs were biting, and his tongue was demanding. She moaned into his mouth and she wrapped her arms around him with his excitement was pressed against her belly.

She roamed his cool body with her small hands, as his lips kept claiming her in soul-searing kisses. She had trouble breathing and when he realized this, he left her lips and kissed her throbbing vein, licking her wet skin.

Sookie had a hard time trying to find coherent words to say to him. "Stop," she said between ragged breaths.

"I can't," he said. His eyes were closed, his lips kissing whatever skin he encountered. One arm had her securely in his arms, while the other hand held her head. "I don't want to stop. I want you. I want to bury myself inside of you," he said, rubbing himself against her, causing her to moan louder.

"I know. Trust me, I know, but I want to make this different, so just stop. We will make love. I promise," she said, as his tongue continued to lick her skin. Then she wondered why in the hell she was asking him to stop because she was rather enjoying this. He wanted whatever she wanted to do, so he stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers to see that she was afraid. "I know what to do now. I won't hurt you," he promised. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You had sex?" She asked, angry, a million things running through her mind.

"No, I tried…I mean." Sookie glared at him and resumed an angry position, which was rather difficult with a naked and wet when Eric was standing there in all his glory in front of her, it was rather difficult, but she held her ground.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed and though it wasn't necessary, he found the gesture somewhat relaxing. "Pam was showing me how to feed and she explained that when we engaged in certain activities, it is less painful for the human, but it just didn't work," he said and looked down. Sookie was to say the least, very, very confused.

"I don't understand. What didn't work?" She asked and he looked away from her. He didn't want to really tell her because he found this somewhat degrading.

"Pam says I'm broken," he answered, which didn't clarify anything for the poor confused Sookie. "It only works with you," he said.

"Huh?" Even though they were both speaking English, she still didn't understand. He took her hand and brought it to his erection.

"This," he said, as he stroked himself with her hand. "It only works when I'm around you or think of you. It doesn't work when I'm with other women, it just doesn't," She couldn't stop herself from laughing and he growled at her, obviously hurt by her reaction. She got closer to him. "Then it is not broken," she said softly, pressing sweet kisses to his muscled chest, "it works perfectly fine," She stroked him a bit more. "Now tell me how it is that you know what to do if you haven't done it?" She asked.

"I saw it on TV," he said. Now she knew what he meant, she looked at him expectantly. "It will not be the same, trust me," she winked at him. "Help me," she ordered and gave him the soap.

He lathered his hands with the soap and began exploring her body thoroughly, enjoying the sounds she made as he rubbed her soft skin. He lost track of time, as he massaged her breasts softly and he felt her hard nipples on his calloused hands. She kept smiling at him, as his growls and groans filled the bathroom, along with her moans. It was just downright beautiful seeing him enjoy and experience her body as if he had never possessed her.

She lathered up her hands and as he enjoyed her body she held his massive erection in her hands. He growled at her playfully which only caused her to giggle, he smiled at her. Then she did what she had been dying to do, she grabbed his award-winning butt and squeezed playfully. He did the same to hers, but he was a bit rough with her and she slapped his hands away playfully, mimicking his growls. He loved the sounds she made. She spent just as much time as he had cleaning her. Both were caressing each other's bodies and kissing, but neither wanted to stop. Sookie turned off the water and they helped to dry each other off.

"Close your eyes and you wait here," she ordered him as she pushed him to lie on their bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, worried all of the sudden.

"I was trying to surprise you, but I fell asleep in the tub. Now pretend you are asleep and I will be right back. I promise." He agreed unwillingly and though he couldn't see what she was doing, he heard her. She was moving from one side of the room to another, then he heard some shuffling and then a sweet aroma filled his senses.

"Don't open your eyes," she commanded. He was lying on the bed when he felt the mattress shift and then he felt warm lips around him. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, but he was not prepared for the scene that was before him.

Sookie straddled his face and just inches away from him was her bare sex, at his mercy. He licked his lips and started touching her softly, as she had shown him only to find she was wet and ready for him. He brought her hips closer to him and started licking her core softly. Another growl escaped his lips and his cool tongue licked her sex again when he felt her mouth vibrate against him.

He licked her softly and experimentally as she ate him. "You taste so sweet," he said in a strained voice. "You are soft," he added after another few licks. Sookie began moving her hips against him, wanting more from him. He entered her core with his finger and stared mesmerized as his digit got lost in her heat. He gave her a few licks on her nub, which he found made her buck more against him, so he must be doing a good job. He added another finger and sucked lightly on her nub. She let go of him to scream his name. He only felt happiness and pleasure from her through the bond, so he knew he had done something right.

"More," she said, panting. He held her still and stroked her faster, his tongue mimicking the action of his fingers and then he felt intense moisture and her walls tightening around him. She screamed his name again and fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to catch my breath," she said. She tried to get away from him, but he held her in place and gave her a few more licks before he let her go. She leered above him and kissed him sweetly to let him know she liked very much what he had done.

"Was that okay? Did you like it?" He asked.

"Oh, I more than liked it," she assured him. She planted a few kisses on his chest and returned to stare at him. "Just let go," she said. His body relaxed, he hadn't even noticed how tense he was, sensing he was about to get what he wanted. She took his hard member and rubbed it softly against her entrance and then he pushed himself inside of her.

"OHMYGOD!" she moaned, not that she was hurt, it just took her by surprise, how hard he was. She had missed him and he groaned as he felt her heat around him. She began moving her hips and he was lost again to the sensation of being inside of her. It took all his strength not to start pounding into her as he wanted to, but he knew he would end up hurting her, so he refrained. He let her take control of the situation.

She was staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at him and then he realized, that was the same image that had been imprinted in his mind. She looked beautiful and had an angelic glow on her, as she kept moving her body to pleasure him.

"Sookie," he said and his hands cupped her face to hold her still to kiss her. Now he understood why he had married her; he couldn't fathom life without her. Her face was something he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. He kissed her sweetly, not urgently or in a lusty way, it was a very affectionate kiss. She kissed him back and began moving her hips slowly.

She left his lips and moved so that her breasts were just inches from his lips. He licked her nipples and played softly with them. He found, she enjoyed that, as she moved harder against him, moaning louder. She was right; it was different than seeing it on TV. Eric held her hips and he started moving faster and harder, experimenting with how much she could take. He rolled them over softly and she kept on smiling at him.

He was knelt on the bed, when he pulled out and then he entered her again. He was in awe as she consumed him. He had thought he would be too big for her, but they fitted perfectly. He started moving faster and faster, her legs wrapped around him and he leaned down to kiss her lips again.

"I love you, Eric," she said, crying. Eric licked her tears away and he found he too was crying. "I want to drink from you," she said shyly. He growled and exposed his neck to her. She sank her blunt teeth into his neck and he did the same on her neck. The blood exchange healed their heartache and brought them closer to their first orgasm. Sookie took his hand and guided it to her nub. When he started massaging her, he started feeling even more pleasure as she tightened around him. He growled louder and Sookie screamed his name over and over.

"More," she pleaded with him. He was afraid of hurting her, but she kept holding his hips and he moved faster inside of her until he felt her walls tightened even harder. He exploded inside of her and it was the most beautiful feeling ever. They were a mess because of their tears.

"I've never felt anything so beautiful, so right, so perfect," he said and kissed her softly while still buried inside of her.

"I have. Every time I have been with you," she said and held him against her. His head was resting against her chest. He was inhaling her scent and licking her skin.

"I want to do this every night," he said.

"It is called making love, Eric. The feeling you told me about. The feeling in your chest and your stomach that is called love Eric," she told him. "Do you feel it now?" She asked. He nodded, the feeling was much stronger and now he understood, it made sense.

"I'm in love with you," he said. "I never want to be apart from you again. I want us to be together…forever," he added. He rolled them over and she lay in his arms. There was that forever part again, but this time she didn't care what it meant as long as they were together.

"I love you too Eric, and I want to be with you, always. My heart is yours and will always be, but you have to cherish it, as I cherish yours. I want this to work out. I will be your wife if you will be my husband," she said.

"Yes, I want to be your husband, _Lover_," he said and she gasped at the word.

**A\N: The game is not over yet... xoxo...I love reading all your reviews. Thanks to everyone who has set up the alerts or who has added this story to your favorites.**


	12. The Joys of Marriage

**Previously on Dead to her lover:**

_"I'm in love with you," he said. "I never want to be apart from you again. I want us to be together…forever," he added. He rolled them over and she lay in his arms. There was that forever part again, but this time she didn't care what it meant as long as they were together._

_"I love you too Eric, and I want to be with you, always. My heart is yours and will always be, but you have to cherish it, as I cherish yours. I want this to work out. I will be your wife if you will be my husband," she said._

_"Yes, I want to be your husband, Lover," he said and she gasped at the word._

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Joys of Marriage**

_I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life._

**Rita Rudner**

Sookie smiled at Eric. "You remember," she cupped his face, excited. He shook his head.

"No, I have discovered things from Pam and other places. That is what I call you, My Lover," he stated. She nodded, deflated.

He was still buried inside of her; he started moving his hips slowly, which caused her to whimper. She was still sensitive from her mind-blowing orgasm. "Let me rest, sweetie. I don't recover as fast as you," she said sweetly at him.

While she recovered, she licked away his tears from his face. Once she was finished, he nuzzled her neck. "I like it when you bite me," he told her.

"I know. Now would you explain why you killed my TV?" She asked, curiously. She started cracking up when he explained how the woman on TV was making fun of him.

"Do you remember the words?" She asked. He started singing the song; she just shook her head and explained that the woman from the TV didn't know he was watching her or even who he was for that matter.

"Do you want me to tell you how we got married?" She asked him. He nodded.

She told him to kneel on the bed and then he pulled out of her somewhat reluctant. She assured him they would make love again many times during this night because they both needed it. She knelt in front of him and when she took his member and arranged at her entrance he growled.

"Touch me," she ordered. He knew she wanted him to touch her breasts; she seemed to get excited every time he did that. She started moving her hips slowly against him, but he wanted more. He wrapped one arm around her waist and started pounding harder into her. She screamed and moaned and he couldn't stop.

"We were like this when you cut us both," she explained. Though he couldn't remember it, he could picture it. He pounded harder into her from the sight his mind had created of her latched on to his wrist and him drinking from her neck. She fell on the bed and he let her, because somehow this allowed him deeper inside of her.

Without pulling out from her, he flipped her around and raised one of her legs. Her body was flushed and sweaty and she smelled wonderful. He was hitting a spot she seemed to like, because every time he pushed inside she clamped tightly around him. He started licking her small foot which sent Sookie over the edge. Her blue eyes were glowing again with life. He dropped her foot and leaned towards her to claim her lips.

"You are so beautiful, so mine," he praised. She buried her hands in his silky hair. He bit her on her shoulder again and that was enough for her. He pushed harder and harder, as she tightened around him, crying out his name out. She was so exhausted that when he pulled out, she was already asleep. He covered them both before his phone started vibrating. It was Pam.

"Are you going to be on your honeymoon?" She asked.

"What is honeymoon?" Eric asked.

"Is she with you?" Pam asked instead.

He kissed Sookie's closed eyelids and answered, happily, "Yes."

"Alright, come and visit sometime soon," she said and hung up. Eric watched Sookie sleep for two hours, and even though he had worn her out, he wanted her again. He held off only because Pam had told him that humans didn't recover as fast as vampires did. Pam had told him that he would be ready all night along, well that was before she had found out he was broken, but as it turned out he was not broken. She mumbled something and he kissed her lips softly.

"Do you want something, my Lover?" He asked.

"Yes, I want you to promise me we will never be apart again," she said. Her eyes opened and stared at him expectantly.

"I promise that I will never leave you. If you decide to leave me, I will kidnap you if needed to keep you with me," he promised. She smiled and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I like that," she said. He bit her playfully. He found she was ticklish around her hips and he liked to make her laugh. He enjoyed the sound of her laughter very much and he promised to find many ways to always keep a smile on her face.

He took her again, slower this time, savoring her and the sounds she made for him. He liked how her breasts swayed as he pumped into her. She told him that she liked being on top and he agreed, because he was able to hold her hips and pound into her harder to see her as she came. He also enjoyed her heated gaze, feeling as though she was devouring him just with that heated look; he enjoyed being consumed completely by her.

"What is honeymoon, my Lover?" He asked, after they were both resting again, his fingers were tracing ghostly lines along her curves.

"It is a time newlyweds take to spend time together. Often they go into a trip to some place," Sookie said. "Why?"

"What do couples do at this honeymoon?" He asked.

"They play monopoly," she said, laughing. He bit her shoulder playfully. "They do what we are doing, Eric. I suppose they go out and have romantic dinners and do other stuff together," she explained.

"Then we are having our honeymoon," he stated in that serious, final tone. Sookie rolled her eyes. She was about to protest, but he was right. They needed to spend time together. Tomorrow she would call Sam and tell him that she was going to take her accumulated vacation.

"Alright," Sookie agreed and gave him a sweet kiss before she fell asleep.

The next day in the morning after she had taken care of her human needs, she called Sam and informed him she was taking some days off. Sam told her that it was fine as long as she returned to be her perky self.

She then noticed the now big Plasma TV in their room. She turned it on to kill some time. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she saw herself having sex with Eric on the TV. It was the first time he had brought her home. She turned ten shades of red and tried to cover her eyes, as if that would make the images disappear. Did she really scream that much? She didn't remember saying those things. In fact she didn't remember saying anything; but she was wrong, she was very vocal. God and the noises Eric made. He was grunting and growling and it made her wet instantly.

She turned off the TV and slapped her sleeping vampire, hurting herself in the process. She wondered what else she was going to find he had done. She was livid, but now she knew what he meant when he explained he had seen it on TV. She couldn't believe how devious he was. She needed to learn his tricky ways to keep up with him.

She huffed and jumped out of bed. She had found clothes for her in his closet and yes at first she had been upset, but it was just another commodity. Something he had done, to make sure she had something to wear when she came to visit.

She got dressed and went outside to eat something, but she couldn't remove the images from her head. She wanted him. She bit harder on the sandwich, like it was the sandwiches' fault. She spent sometime in the library looking at the book he had pointed out. Some pictures, she wasn't sure if they were upside down. She was sure some things she wouldn't be able to do, because she was not that flexible. Deciding, this book was just increasing her libido, she put it away.

There were still some books left in the boxes and she started pulling them out. At the very bottom, she found a leather bound binder that read 'Church of the Loving Spirit'. She sat at the leather sofa and opened the binder. She was glancing at the table of Contents until she found what she was looking for: Vampire-Human binding rituals.

She spent the next hour reading the book and she found very useful information. She was startled when she heard the front door open. She put the binder away and went to check, but with her mental radar she knew it was Bobby who was accompanied by a woman named Laura.

"Mistress," Bobby bowed and Laura did the same. "This is Laura. She cleans the Master's home," he assured Sookie. Sookie stretched out her hand to the woman, but Bobby shook his head, so Laura didn't take it. Sookie wanted to argue with them, but she found it was important etiquette for them.

"Bobby, I'm going to need your help with something," Sookie said and imagined Eric's reaction when he found out what she was going to do. If he could decide things for her, then she was just going to take a step a bit further into their relationship. She was sure Pam would help so she gave Bobby instructions and gave him a letter he was to give to Pam.

"Mistress, please don't clean the house. That is my job. If Master finds I have allowed you to then he will be upset with me," Laura pleaded. Sookie saw how why Laura was really worried about her job. She wanted to keep her job because Eric paid her well and she needed the money. She had a son who was sick and needed many expensive medications.

"I won't do it anymore. I just didn't know when you were coming and I don't mind cleaning," Sookie explained.

"I used to come every other day, but the Master instructed Bobby that when you are here I need to come every day. I will cook for you as well, just let me know what you like to eat," Laura said. Bobby excused himself, leaving a package for the Master and left. The next hour Laura and Sookie spent talking about what she liked and though Laura was curious about Sookie she didn't ask her any personal questions.

Laura was in her mid-forties. She was a brunette with green eyes and was a bit taller than Sookie. Sookie heard the shutters pulling up and she excused herself to go greet her vampire. Laura told her she would be leaving shortly.

Sookie tiptoed into the room, but the bed was empty and then she felt strong arms from behind.

"Where were you, Lover?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. "I'm hungry," he said and walked her towards their bed, kissing her like he hadn't seen her in ages. She moaned and then she heard a ripping sound. Her clothes had been ripped away and then she felt Eric's hardness pressing against her.

"Eric!" she screamed as he entered her. He had her panting and sweating in no time and then he bit her. Once they were both satisfied and she was able to think clearly, she hit him.

"Bad, naughty, Vampire," she chastised. He pouted.

"What have I done, Lover, to earn your wrath?" He asked. She turned on the TV and pointed at the screen.

"I like seeing us together. Don't you?" He asked.

"Eric, there are things about vampires that I don't feel comfortable with and this is one of them." She turned off the TV as she felt her cheeks blushed hearing her cries and moans.

"Why? I found this very educational," he replied.

"I'm embarrassed," she said shyly. He sat against the headboard and pulled her to sit on his lap. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be. You are very gorgeous and I like seeing us together. Pam told me that I was a very experienced lover and I made you feel good. I do not remember these things, so we will learn together. Besides, I didn't install the cameras to record you or our encounters, it is for security measures and only Pam and I know how to retrieve the video." He assured her. She sighed into his arms and he showed her how to do it as well.

"I don't like finding things out this way. You bought clothes for me, what else have you done that I don't know about?" She asked. She wasn't angry; she just wanted to know everything. "No more secrets, Eric," she stated, seriously. He looked away.

"You will be upset with me," he affirmed. He was probably right, but heck, she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just tell me," she said and prepared herself mentally. He began telling her everything. She just covered her face and counted to ten, numerous times.

"Oh Eric, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, in a rhetorical question, but Eric gave her a very definitive answer.

"How about we play monopoly, Lover?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help it, she started laughing. Before they got into any problems with her code word, she actually explained to him what the game monopoly was.

"Alright, no more buying more stuff behind my back and I will keep my house. We will live in both houses as we agreed before." He nodded. "I'll come here on my nights off and you will visit me, well, when you can," she said.

"Yes, but now that you have accepted me as your husband," she tried to complain, but he pressed two of his fingers to her lips, "and you are my wife, I will share what I have with you." He said in his final tone.

"I'm still going to work," she replied, angrily. He nodded.

He nuzzled her neck and started kissing her. "I want you to buy things you like and couldn't afford before. I want to shower you with pretty things," he arranged her to straddle him and began, kneading her nipples. "I want you to buy things for our homes," he bit her earlobe playfully. "I want you to be happy and feel at home when you come here." He licked her vein and rubbed her thighs. "I want you to accompany me to work, when you can." She started moving her hips against his erection.

"Yes," she said, she wanting more of him. She wasn't really agreeing to his requests. She impaled herself on his magnificent erection, making them both groan. An hour later, after they were both sated, she finally spoke.

"I didn't mean to answer yes to all those things…" she began to say.

"Tsk. Tsk. Lover, you said yes and you cannot take it back. You agreed," he said and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Eric," she protested.

"We are married and that's the end of it," he said.

"You are really a manipulative vampire, you know that?" She said, angry for not being able to win.

"Yes, but you still love me, so it does not matter," he answered. He was right of course.

"I do love you, but now I have to punish you, turn around," she ordered, but he only raised his eyebrows. He didn't move and she made a motion with her finger for him to turn around and lay on the bed. He felt her eagerness so he complied. He was sure he was going to enjoy this punishment and perhaps he should punish her as well. He laid on the bed, face down.

She bit her bottom lip excitedly, as he lay there for her own enjoyment and naughty fantasies. She straddled him and began kissing his spine softly. He started moaning when he felt her lips doing wicked things to him. He tried to see what she was doing or going to do for that matter, but she didn't let him. She finally reached the object of her desires. She moaned, as she playfully bit him.

"Lover," he protested.

"Nu-uh, face down, Mister," she ordered. He groaned and kept his posture. He knew she was enjoying this and he couldn't really complain because her lust ignited his own. She wanted to slap him playfully, but she wasn't sure whether to ask him or just do it.

"Whatever you are going to do, Lover, just do it," he encouraged. Alright, she slapped him playfully. He was moaning, as her small hands hit his bottom. Of course it didn't hurt, it only aroused him further. She massaged his bottom after she hit him and then she kissed him. She rested her small frame atop his and kissed his neck.

"You know, I love it when you kiss my neck, do you like it when I kiss yours?" She asked and licked him, as he many times he had done just before he bit her.

"Yes, Lover," he answered in a husky voice. She rubbed her body against his. He was so hard; he thought he was going to burst if she continued this. "I want to be inside of you," he pleaded.

"Okay," she said. When she gave him the okay to do what he wanted, he flipped them so fast that Sookie didn't see what was coming next until she felt her bottom burning. He had slapped her and she was on his lap. He pressed soft kisses on her lower back and touched her velvety skin, which was now dripping wet.

"Eric, this is not fair," she argued.

"Yes, Lover, you need to find out what the consequences are when playing naughty with a vampire," he replied and massaged her bottom, getting her ready for what was to come next.

SLAP, SLAP

"Eric, please!" She screamed, as he bit her butt cheek playfully too.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and massaged her softly, but she shook her head. He started stroking her, her heat consuming his finger and she was moaning non-stop. She began moving her hips against his hand and he slapped her again playfully. He felt her walls tightening around his finger and that gave him an idea. He lifted her and arranged her on her knees on the bed and he entered her from behind. He slapped her again and both moaned when she tightened around him.

"More," she cried. He did it again and again until they both had their happy time. They were both laying on the bed, Sookie was exhausted and found she couldn't move.

"Lover, feel free to punish me any time you want," he said, licking her lower back.

"Okay," she said out of breath. "We can't stay every night in the room. We must have an itinerary. We are dancing tonight and tomorrow…" She started planning their honeymoon and Eric did notice she was excited about spending time together. He was just as excited, especially if it included his hands on her.

The dancing lessons ended just five minutes after she started swaying her hips with her against the wall, naked again and clothes turned to shreds on the floor. They never made it to the romantic dinner either since Eric suggested they try some of the positions from _the special book_.

The next few nights they spent going over _the special book_ and both learning new ways to test the mattress, his sofa, the counter tops and his office furniture. Both were happy, but their problems didn't go away. They found things that they didn't like, but they talked them through. Finally, Pam requested Eric back to work and Sookie had to return to work as well.

Sookie also found new ways to use his video recording system to her advantage.

**A\N: There is a few chapters left. Did you enjoy this chapter? I love reading your reviews... :)**


	13. Joys of Marriage 2

**Chapter 13 – Joys of Marriage 2**

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person._

**Mignon McLaughlin**

Sookie was at work. The sun would set soon and she was happy her shift was about to end because tonight was the night.

Sam stared at her as she kept bouncing from table to table happily. Finally, she was back to her perky self and all of it had to do with Eric. Sure, he didn't like that Sookie was happy with a vampire, but what he liked was that she was happy. Very happy actually and that was the only reason he accepted Sookie's request.

Sookie waved goodbye and practically ran out the door. She made it to her home in record time and got ready. She drove in her 'crappy' car, as Eric called it. The only reason she had been able to pull this off was thanks to Pam and Bobby. She was going to surprise Eric tonight.

Eric rose to find a note from his lover. He liked that she did that when she was at their home. They had been talking to Pam on what other things he needed to learn and Sookie reminded him to read the binder with the instructions about being a priest, since he didn't remember anything. That's what he was currently doing since he was expected at Fangtasia in a few hours, so he had time.

Finally, it was time for him to leave and he found that Sookie was giddy, happy, nervous, excited and another handful of emotions. She had told him they were not going to see each other tonight, but as he got closer to Fangtasia, he knew she was there. He got happy when he saw her crappy car parked on the new 'owner's' parking lot, next to his. Of course, she had thrown a tantrum about that, but he had learned ways to persuade her. It hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it.

"Master," Pam greeted him. He knew she was up to no good. She only used the 'Master' title when there was something serious going on. After she got the greeting out the way, he noticed she wasn't wearing her Fangtasia attire. She was wearing a long, yellow dress. He raised an eyebrow. "Come with me," she pleaded and dragged him through the employee entrance into his office where there was a suit waiting for him. He felt Sookie was getting more nervous.

"Pam, explain," he ordered.

"I cannot. Just wear the damn suit," she said. He complied, because he knew Sookie was behind this. Once he was ready, she put up his hair in a pony tail. He hadn't done that before. "Sookie likes it," Pam explained. His suit was a navy blue with a light blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"Alright, Master, here is the thing. Sookie asked me to hand you this and tell you that she is waiting outside for you along with her friends. Good Luck," Pam gave him a letter and a wooden box. He knew what was inside the box so he opened the letter first.

_Dear Eric,_

_I'll never forget the first night I met you, an arrogant and very determined vampire that was going to have me at all costs. In my life, I had never felt anything towards anyone as I felt that night when our gazes met. I thought I was going to pass out from the strong emotions I felt from you and I'm not talking about when you tried to glamour me. When your gaze met mine, I felt a spark ignite in me and until recently I didn't know what it was._

_You kept staring at me as if I was an unreachable star, when in fact that's how I felt about you. I thought you just wanted one night with me and I wanted more than that. However, I had never been sure exactly what I wanted and it has cost me many mistakes over my short life._

_The last couple of nights have served to help me find the things I do want. I want you._

_I like how your voice turns my insides alive, sending my heart into frenzy. I like the touch of your cold skin, it makes mine burn for yours. I like how my heart sings for you when we are together, but what I like the most is how you make me burn with only a glance from your smoldering stare._

_I find I'm cold without you. You make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. You make me very happy and I find myself smiling like a loon whenever I think of you. I want to share my life with you. I want to be the sun that shines your dark nights and I want you to be my moonlight. I want to be your summer to your endless winter nights. I want to be the owner of your undead heart. You are the flame that keeps my soul alive, without you I'm dead._

_In my world, I cannot claim you as my husband, but I want everyone to know what you are to me. So, please marry me again tonight in front of our family and friends. _

_Yours if you want me,_

_Sookie Stackhouse_

Sookie was outside pacing until Pam couldn't take it anymore and told her to sit down. Sookie drank a shot of tequila as she waited. Was this how Eric had felt that night of Christmas Eve?

The door of Eric's office opened. He walked straight towards her and he claimed her lips in a toe-curling, yet passionate kiss, not caring that anyone else was there. He loved that woman and he was going to marry her, every night if he had to. He would've kept going on kissing her if Jason hadn't cleared his throat.

It was after he stopped kissing her that he noticed what she was wearing. It was a white floor-length gown with one shoulder strap and asymmetrical back straps. The front had beading asymmetrical striping in rich colors and a keyhole that showed enough of her cleavage. Her hair was down in loose curls. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Is that a yes?" Sookie asked, sheepishly.

"That is a most-definite yes, Lover," he said. He took her hand and walked to the dais where his throne chair usually was, but it had been replaced with a table. He wore a robe with a gold Egyptian ankh on the left side. He noticed that only a few of his underlings were present. Only the ones Pam and he trusted.

"Friends," Eric started. "In this beautiful evening of winter, I want you to be witnesses of the joining between Sookie Stackhouse and myself. I thank you for being here to witness this joining of love," he said with a serious tone.

"Jason, as Sookie's elder brother, is there something you would like to say before we begin," Eric asked since Jason had reprimanded him before for not asking him.

"I just want you to know that we Stackhouse's marry for life. If you take my sister as your wife, you must promise to protect her and love her. I won't have you abandon her…ever," Jason said, dead serious.

"To that I vow," Eric said. "Pam, as my progeny, is there something you would like to say," Eric asked. It was only fair.

"I want Sookie to promise she will never leave you and that she will stand by your side as your wife and bonded. That she will do what she can to make you thrive," Pam said.

"I promise," Sookie said. Eric stared at the small gathered crowd waiting for someone to say something, but none of them seemed to want to add anything else.

"Before the symbol of Immortal Life and the Key of Everlastingness, I, Eric Northman here take you, Sookie Stackhouse, as my wife and bonded," Eric produced the knife and made small incision on Sookie's wrist. Then, just as quickly, he made the same incision on his wrist. All vampires present had their fangs out and Jason jumped at the sound, but Sam patted him on his shoulder, reassuring him it was fine.

Sookie took his wrist and drank from him, her gaze fixed on his. He was already drinking from her. They both tried to rein in their lust and not jump each other while exchanging blood. When he felt his wound sealing, he sealed hers. Sookie was shaking after the exchange, but she managed to concentrate on the task at hand and took the smaller box from the table and opened it. Inside were two wedding bands.

"This is my gift of everlasting love to you. I, Sookie Stackhouse, take you, Eric Northman, as my husband and bonded," Sookie said and put the ban on his ring finger.

Eric took the smaller ring. "I accept your gift, my bonded. I will wear it with honor and pride and I ask that you wear this one as well as a symbol of our precious union," he placed the ring on Sookie's ring finger. Sookie blushed as he kept staring at her, wanting to devour her. Then she started feeling so much desire, pride, happiness; all these feelings that weren't hers. She was sure they were Eric's, but she wasn't sure how she was feeling this.

He leaned in and claimed her lips as he had done earlier. "This union is sacred and none can break it," Eric announced after their fiery kiss. Their friends erupted in cheers.

"Congratulations, Master and Mistress," Pam said and bowed reverently to both. Sookie's eyes watered, but she kept her tears at bay. One by one, the vampires joined Pam in congratulating the couple, Bubba was the last one.

"Miss Sookie, Mister Eric, I'm mighty happy for you," Bubba said, clearly excited. Jason came next and gave Sookie a tight hug and Eric a tight handshake.

"Eric, this is my boss, Sam," Sookie explained. Though Eric had seen the shifter, he didn't have any idea what his relationship to Sookie was. Sam abstained from hugging Sookie, but still congratulated both.

Tara was crying and ran to hug Sookie. She couldn't believe she had gotten married, but Tara saw how clearly happy Sookie was and that was all that mattered. "Eric, this is my best friend Tara," Eric gave her a small nod.

Pam turned the music on and they danced mostly all night. Eric excused himself saying it was time for him and his wife to retreat, but everyone was welcomed to stay and enjoy themselves. He drove home like a bat out of hell. Sookie was still trying to undo her seatbelt when she felt Eric pulling her out of her seat. He carried her bridal style to their bedroom and sat her on his lap.

"I love you, my wife," Eric said and caressed Sookie's neck softly. She smiled brightly at him showing him all her white teeth.

"And I love you, my husband." Eric rested his forehead against hers, knowing this to be the truth; even if she had never voiced those words, he would know. She was very beautiful and not just her body, but her. The way her eyes shone, the way she smiled at him. He could see past her eyes and see the depths of her soul and in that soul all he saw was pure love for him.

"I can feel you. I can feel what you are feeling," she said, a bit surprised.

"It is our bond, it has been renewed. I lost your trust along the way and I have recovered it," he said.

"I like feeling this way. Do you like it?" She asked. He nodded. She took his hand and kissed his finger that wore the wedding band. The platinum rings were adorned with a beautifully etched paisley pattern. Sookie took hers and showed Eric the inside. Hers was engraved with his name. He took his off and saw it had Sookie's name on the inside.

"They are beautiful, Lover. I'm sorry I did not think of this myself, but I'm glad you did. I'm very happy that you chose to share our union with our friends," he said. She bit her bottom lip and started kissing him lazily. She started peppering his face with butterfly kisses. He found the zipper of her dress and started undoing it very slowly as they kissed. She wasn't wearing a bra since the dress had no back to speak of.

"I like the contrast of our skin. You are always so warm," he said almost in a whisper, as she enjoyed the small kisses he was planting along her neck, making his way down to her breasts that were now bare. He removed the dress from her and found she was wearing a small white triangle that barely covered her sex. She straddled him and he took his time touching her beautiful skin.

He was mesmerized by her beauty. He caressed her skin with tenderness until he reached her pink nipples. He was used to taking her eagerly, but tonight he was going to enjoy her as much as he could. He pressed sweet kisses to her other breast as his hand touched the peak softly. Her hands were entwined in his hair. He heard her heart beating faster as his soft caresses continued roaming her angelic body. This was heaven. Her eyes were hooded with lust and her face was blushed with desire. Her alluring scent grew stronger and her body grew even warmer below his touch.

"I have never told you, but you glow," she said and waited for him to look at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, I can see the glow of all vampires, but yours is different after you feed from me. It is more intense now. When I feed from you, I can also see it in me," she added.

"I can see yours; it is like a golden bright glow. I was scared when you were injured, because your glow was gone. Right now, you are glowing like my own personal star," he said. She kissed him again. He caressed her back softly and he traced her warm arms with the back of his hands staring intently at her as if he couldn't believe this was really happening. He pressed soft kisses along her naked skin. He knew she was desperate for him, but he took his sweet time. He wanted to show her he loved her and was not with her for the pleasures she gave him. Tonight, he was going to spend all night pleasuring her and telling her sweet things.

He laid her on the bed slowly and removed the small triangle. He kissed her sex, softly enjoying her squirming and soft moans. He loved her sweet sex and the way she felt.

"I want you to kneel on the bed, Sookie," he ordered. She got wetter when he talked to her in that demanding tone and obeyed without question. He removed her clothes very slowly, giving her an eyeful of his body. She had told him many times he had a very beautiful body and he could see how her gaze darkened whenever she saw him naked. She growled at him, as he crawled up behind her. She thought he was going to take her from behind, but instead she felt his lips against her core. He knew how much she liked this.

"So hot, so wet," he praised. She moaned as his cool finger entered her, stroking her softly. "I like your pink sex. I like your soft lips and I like tasting you," he said.

"I love it when you do this to me," she replied. She felt his smile against her skin. He spent plenty of time kissing her sex, torturing her by not letting her come. She was drenched and she wanted more. He kneeled behind her and kissed her back softly. He cupped one of her breasts softly as he kept on kissing her back, but he did not enter her.

"Eric," she pleaded. He smirked at her and she saw him. "I want you. Take me, claim me, make me yours, mark me with your scent" she begged. He felt how desperate she was. He took her in his arms and laid her on her back. He placed himself at her entrance and entered her slowly while their gazes were locked.

That night he took her slowly in every position they had tried. They kissed and their hands roamed each other's body. It was the best night of their lives. Their bodies were tangled as they kept on loving each other, their names falling from their lips as if it was a prayer, neither wanting to let go. Finally, Eric couldn't take it anymore and he bit her, he came for the third time inside of her. She was exhausted.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric said, as she lay atop him. He was rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Eric," she said.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked. He wanted to wake next to her.

"Yes, the night shift. I left my car at Fangtasia," she said.

"I'll ask Bobby to drive you home and I'll drive it to your home after I close Fangtasia," she smiled knowing they would get to see each other tomorrow night.

"Okay," she replied and that was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. He took her small hand and kissed her fingers softly. He wondered how long it would take for him to know. He wanted to ask Pam, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. He wanted to ask Sookie too, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. All he could do was wait to find out. For now he was happy just being with her, soon enough he would find out. He pressed a soft kiss to her belly and arranged her in his arms. They were both happy and resting.

Sookie was working at Merlotte's and it was already dark outside when she felt exactly the moment Eric had woken up. She smiled unconsciously. The patrons didn't miss her new ring. She was showing it off to everyone that asked. She was very happy to claim Eric Northman was her husband. It was just before midnight when her phone kept ringing and Sam brought it out to her. She started feeling anxiety and fear from Eric. _'Not again,'_ she thought.

"Eric, are you okay?" She asked.

"Lover, I had an accident," he said carefully.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Lover, but the car…" she didn't let him finish.

"Don't worry. We could just buy another one. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to go?" She asked. Sookie was on cloud nine because she had totally forgotten she hadn't taken her car this night.

"No, Lover. The police have taken my statement. I'll fly over to your place of work. I'll see you in a bit," he said and hung up.

"Is everything alright, Sook?" Sam asked. She shook her head and she was shaking.

"Eric had an accident. He says he is fine, but I just…" she took a deep breath. Sam smiled.

"Sookie, he is a vampire. He will be fine," Sam assured her. She nodded, but she still worried about him. Eric landed gracefully five minutes later without a scratch on him, but Sookie had to check him and touch him to make sure he was fine. Once she was convinced he was not hurt, she heated a blood for him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The brakes stopped functioning, Lover. I'm glad that they died on me and not you. Are you sure you are alright about this?" He asked again. He had seen how much she loved her crappy car.

"Yes, as long as you are fine," she said. He kissed her hands.

"Okay. When your shift is over, I will take you so you can pick a new car, Lover," he said. Sookie frowned.

"Why would I pick out a new car?"She asked, confused.

"Lover, I was driving your car," he said with a very amused expression. Then it dawned on her. He had done this on purpose just to buy her another car.

"Erich Northman, you are in so much trouble," she warned and stomped off to check the rest of her patrons. Everyone stared at the laughing vampire. Now she had no doubts. Recently she had found broken things at her home. He replaced them happily, saying, he still couldn't control his strength. Bullshit. He was doing it on purpose.

**A\N: Did you like Sookie's high-handed move? I know all of you want to know how to break Eric's curse. I promise you will learn that in Chapter 15 which will be the last chapter in this story. No worries, there will be another sequel. I love reading your reviews so let me know what your thoughts are...xoxo**


	14. Trouble in paradise

**A\N: Than you so much for all the wonderful feedback. The idea of Eric wrecking Sookie's car was from Krystal214. I also want to thank Krystal214 and Northwoman for helping me with this story. Thank you so much everyone. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – Trouble in paradise**

_Excessive courtesy must contain deceit._

_**Anonymous**_

Sookie couldn't believe this. Eric had wrecked her car. Her crappy yellow car, she kept on thinking as they flew to the dealership. They landed gracefully just outside and a salesman was already waiting for them since Eric had called ahead.

She was upset and he could feel it, but it was true the brakes stopped working. He had flown out of the car just before it crashed.

"Lover, your car was old. It simply stopped working. I cannot imagine what could have happened if the brakes had died on you. You could have been hurt," he said carefully.

"You keep braking my things," she sobbed, but she felt what he was saying was true.

"Sometimes I forget my strength, Lover. I'm trying," he said. "I'm sorry you are upset about your car, but I'm glad it died on me," he said, a bit more serious now. He cleaned away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…emotional right now," she said. He nodded and together they walked inside the dealer to buy her new car. She knew she would throw another fit, but he told her he would let her pick her car.

* * *

"Your majesty, what a pleasure," Pam answered.

"Pam, I'm calling with a problem. I must get a hold of Bill and I cannot locate him," Sophie-Ann the Queen of Louisiana said.

"We too want to get a hold of him, but he left Eric's area after beating the Sheriff's bonded into a pulp. Eric is very upset and wants Bill finally dead," Pam stated.

"Why have I not heard of this? Bill was working on a special project for me," the Queen asked, upset.

"Eric has been trying to locate Bill first. He was planning on visiting you in the next few days to inform you personally, as well as introduce his bonded to you," Pam replied. She rolled her eyes because she hated kissing the Queen's ass.

"While I'm delighted to hear of Eric's visit, I'm upset with Bill. I must speak with Eric soon. Tell him to call me and let me know when he is to grace me with his presence. I would love to meet this mystery woman who has turned my entire state upside down. Should I take this as a formal request for Bill's demise?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, Majesty, I have already prepared the formal paperwork and will send it off immediately, but I'm sure you would rather hear the details from Eric and his bonded," Pam said.

"Yes, I want to hear their story and I want to hear Bill's side of the story as well. We shall see who meets the final death," the Queen said and hung up. Pam didn't like that, but she had witnesses, Bubba and Octavia. Now she just had to make sure nothing happened to them, while the Queen pulled some strings to find Bill Compton. Now her next move was to let Sookie find Hallow's spell book. What the heck was taking her so long?

* * *

Sookie drove back to Bon Temps, at first upset inside of her new SUV. Eric had insisted on it, in fact he was more insistent than the salesman. It was a nice car, she couldn't deny that. Eric had asked for the most luxurious of the ones she liked. She wanted just the one with the basics, but Eric was having none of that. She ended up driving away in a very expensive VW with all the newest gadgets and electronics.

"You don't like it?" Eric asked, as he saw Sookie glaring at luxuries her new SUV had inside, puffing and sighing.

"I still don't understand why I had to buy an SUV, a small car would have sufficed," she replied angrily.

"Because, Lover," he purred, "We can't fit in the back seat of a small car and I plan on taking you inside this car." Eric drawled. Sookie's panties got wet instantly at the thought and her face flushed with embarrassment and lust. Well, put that way, maybe she can overlook the price. She bit her bottom lip, trying to not pull over and take Eric on his word.

"Don't think you can use sex to get away with stuff all the time, Mister," she warned, waving a finger at him. He bit her finger and started sucking mercilessly; she tried to take it back, but Eric held it in his mouth.

"I'm not using sex to get away with anything, Lover. Besides, you said it is called 'making love'. I'm merely pointing out the usefulness and advantages of your new car," he said, seriously. She huffed. Why couldn't she win a fight with him, even without his memory? She sighed, feeling defeated yet again, but she wasn't going to let it go that easily. She would find a way to get revenge; maybe she could wreck the Corvette, those brakes could stop functioning too. She smiled wickedly at him until she figured they would have to buy another car and heck, she couldn't fly out of his car, so no.

"Lover, stop thinking so hard. You will find some way to get back at me. Now, can we get home? I'm famished," he drawled in that sexy, deep voice that turned Sookie into mush. She just shook her head. He was an incorrigible vampire and he was always hungry for her. Who was she kidding, she wanted him just as much. When they arrived home, Pam was there. This couldn't be good. _'Now who did they have to kill?'_ Both thought at the same time.

"The Queen called. We cannot delay this any longer. You must go to New Orleans, Eric," Pam said with a forlorn expression. "And Sookie, she wants to meet you," Pam added. Sookie was sure they couldn't kill this Queen. They all walked inside the farm house and Pam told them everything.

"We can only delay it a few more nights, but that's it. I suggest, you stay with Eric and appear at Fangtasia for the next couple of nights so that everyone knows you are with Eric." Pam explained. Sookie nodded. Pam stood up and walked to leave, but she couldn't help herself.

"Nice car, by the way. What happened to your rust bucket?" Pam asked. Sookie pointed at Eric. There was no need for further explanations. Eric just shrugged and Pam shook her head and left.

Sookie called Sam and asked him if she could work the lunch shifts because she needed to spend more time at Fangtasia. Sam agreed, but told her they needed to talk. She thought maybe he was going to get upset at her for asking to ha more time off and possibly fire her. She only knew how to be barmaid, what was she going to do if she got fired?

"What is wrong, Lover?" Eric asked, concerned by the sudden sadness that came from her.

"Nothing, I just hate doing this to Sam," she said. Eric wanted to pressure her to tell him, but he knew better now; she would confide in him when she was ready. She packed a few things and her uniforms and drove back to Eric's house.

Well, actually, Eric drove and she fell asleep. When she woke, it was about ten in the morning. She was taking a shower and listening to her iPod (Eric had given it to her during their honeymoon) when she heard _the song_ she smiled wickedly. She had her little naughty adventure for the day and drove to work.

"What do you want to talk about, Sam?" Sookie asked when she was inside Sam's office.

"Look Cher, I like you working here, but it is not fair to the others that I keep changing your schedule and giving you days off. Yes, you have earned them, but maybe this is not what you should be doing. Why do you want to keep working here?" He asked her. He wasn't upset. He was merely pointing something out that was so obvious to him.

"I see my friends here. I like working here," she said.

"You like working for me, but these people sometimes treat you badly and disrespect you. Now that you are married to the Sheriff, you shouldn't lower yourself to serve these people. Think about it, Cher, how it looks to other vampires that the bonded of the Sheriff works as a barmaid. Wouldn't you like to spend more time with him instead? You wanted to study and learn other things; you can do that now, he will help you," Sam pressed.

Sookie was agape that Sam was saying this to her, but he was right. She was just scared out of her mind. She didn't have money saved up and she wouldn't ask Eric for it, it didn't feel right. She didn't marry him for the money, but then again he said what was his also belonged to her now. She just felt bad about it. He had opened an account for her and deposited money from the earnings at Fangtasia since now she was a co-owner, even though she didn't want to touch the money. It just didn't feel right to her. She couldn't find it in her to take the money even if they were married.

She couldn't change who she was overnight, but Sam had a good point. Though Eric hadn't mentioned anything about her work place, he always looked regal and magnificent and she couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't that being a barmaid was an offending job, not in the least. What Sam was telling her is that she could do much better than this.

"I don't know what to think, Sam. I don't even know how to respond to that, but I appreciate what you said," she replied.

"Think about it, Sook," he said and walked away. She put her apron on and walked out. Everyone was staring at her and while the night before they were congratulating her for her recent marriage, tonight their thoughts were nasty. Why did she put up with them? They didn't understand her; they never will, because they never had. She held her head high and faced them. She was no coward. She served them all with a smile on her face and ignored their nasty thoughts. Maybe Sam was right.

After her shift was over, she stopped over at her house and got ready to go to Fangtasia. She wore a pair of white jeans with a sexy corset with blue flowers she had bought at Tara's Togs. She wore a blue leather Jacket she had found in her closet at Eric's house or rather her other house. She locked her house and drove to Fangtasia. Since now she was the co-owner along with Eric and Pam, she walked straight through the line.

Pam was at the door tonight and greeted her with her fangy smile, "Good Night, Mistress, you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks, Pam," Sookie replied gloomily. Pam noticed Sookie's sad demeanor.

"He is in his office handling some paper work. He will be right out," Pam said. Sookie nodded and walked straight to the bar. There was a new vampire at the bar. Eric had mentioned to her that he had hired a new vampire a few days ago, but she hadn't met him yet. Tonight was his first night.

"Can I get you something to drink, lovely lady?" He asked, smiling. He was wearing a patch on his left eye. He looked like a pirate with curly, long, black hair. She had to admit, he would definitely draw more tourists, which was of course Eric's goal. He had a charming and flirtatious personality.

"Yes, a gin and tonic will be fine," Sookie answered, smiling at him. Sookie noticed that the new bartender stared at Pam. Pam's lips moved, but Sookie didn't understand what she said.

"Forgive me, Mistress. I was not aware of who you are. My name is Charles Twining, at your service," he did the bowing thing, which Sookie was getting used to because since the bonding ritual, humans and vampires that worked at Fangtasia often did that when addressing her.

"No worries, Charles. Thank you," Sookie replied. The woman that was sitting next to Sookie didn't approve of Charles' introduction. The woman thought she was better looking than Sookie and definitely worth more. Sookie's shields were up so she didn't hear the woman's inner monologue of disdain towards her, but she didn't need to because her disgust was very obvious.

"Is there a problem?" Charles asked Sookie.

"I do not have a problem, but she might. Am I offending you?" Sookie asked the woman. Usually Sookie would've lowered her shields, but tonight she didn't want to 'hear' human's appalling thoughts. She had heard enough.

"What makes you so special? You obviously don't belong here," The woman asked. Sookie smiled.

"Nothing makes me special, but just because you are not getting what you want, you shouldn't be such a bitch to the rest of the people. Whatever your problems might be, I have nothing to do with it. So stop staring at me as if I was something stuck on your shoe," Sookie warned. Charles raised his eyebrows.

The woman just looked away, but muttered something under her breath that Sookie did not hear.

"Where are you from, Charles?" Sookie asked, deciding to ignore the woman.

"From many places, I usually don't settle down, but I heard there was an opening in this area and I know Eric is a fair Master," Charles replied, as he made the next drinks that had been requested.

Eric finally, came out of his office and sat at his throne that was back on the stage. He beckoned her with his finger and she shook her head playfully. Then, she remembered what she had done for him and sent him a text.

_-Check the video from the bathroom at ten in the morning._

She saw him pull out his cell phone and raised an eyebrow. She started giggling, as she saw his puzzled expression.

Eric accessed his security video from his phone and searched for the video feed at the time Sookie had suggested. He stared as she began dancing and shaking her assets, knowing he would be watching and then she turned to look at the camera with a wicked grin. She began singing to him _the song _teasing him with the line, "_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss…" _Eric roared with laughter as he saw his bonded singing and teasing him in this very sensual way_. _

The whole bar stared at him and then he growled at them. If anyone had wanted to approach him, Sookie was sure nobody was going to after that menacing growl.

He beckoned her over again. Sookie noticed the woman was staring at her again. Sookie swallowed her drink in one gulp and walked as sexily as she could towards him.

"Yes, Sheriff," she said, almost purring. Eric growled at her playfully. She bit her lip suppressing her laughter. He patted his lap which caused Sookie to raise an eyebrow. She stepped closer to him and was about to tell him why she wasn't going to sit on his lap when she found herself in his arms and he was devouring her. Literally.

"Good night, my bonded," he greeted her.

"Good night, my husband," she replied. He kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day?" He questioned, but she asked him if they could talk about that later.

"Did you like my video?" She asked. He leaned towards her vein.

"You are in so much trouble, Lover. I think you are having too much fun with my security system," he said.

"What are you going to do about it big Viking?" she teased him playfully. He purred and bit her shoulder playfully.

"Don't tempt me, Lover," he replied.

The woman who had been staring at Sookie at the bar had moved closer to Eric's throne and was eyeing him with hunger. When the woman saw that Eric was not interested in her or anyone else, she finally left.

Pam approached Sookie and Eric quickly. "Eric, you have a phone call and Sookie those officers would like a word with you," Pam said and gestured them to sit at the end booth.

Eric looked concerned, but Pam insisted that she would sit with Sookie while she spoke to the police

"What can I do for you officers?" Sookie asked.

"Ma'am, we got the results back on your car and it was not an accident. Someone deliberately cut the brakes of your vehicle." Sookie felt cold instantly. It had not been Eric's doing after all. Someone had done this to hurt her, to kill her no doubt. Pam growled, enraged that someone wanted to hurt Sookie yet again. Both of them knew it had not been Bill. Who was after her now?

**A\N: As I said before next chapter will explain Eric's curse and will be the last chapter of this story. I'm already working on the sequel and I hope that I haven't lost your interest in the story and follow Sookie and Eric on their next journey. Please review your kind words fill my heart. **

**In another subject have you seen the small sneak peek of a very shirtless and amensiac Eric? No...feel free to visit my blog (the link is on my profile). I have also added another video of Pam, Jessica and Hoyt confronting a crowd outside Fangtasia. Tight Viking hugs to everyone...xoxo**


	15. Eric's Curse

**A/N: Again Thank you all so much for reading my story and your wonderful reviews. And again I want to thank Northwoman and Krystal214 for all their help, check their profile and read their stories. Anyway I know you want to know how this story ends.**

**Chapter 15 – Eric's Curse**

_A blessed thing it is for any man or woman to have a friend, one human soul whom we can trust utterly who knows best and worst of us, and who loves us in spite of all our faults._

_**Charles Kingsley**_

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?" Officer Coughlin asked Sookie.

"No," Sookie said, a bit shaky. It couldn't have been Bill because he was still recovering. Pam said it takes a long time to recover from the damage Eric had done. There was someone else out there who wanted her dead. Great! After a couple more questions that she didn't have the answers to, the officers left.

"Eric is going to be upset," Pam warned her.

Sookie just stared at Pam, not sure how to feel about the recent news. Sookie went back to the bar and talked a bit with Charles while waiting for Eric to return from his office.

It didn't take long for Eric to finish his phone call. He hated talking to the other Sheriffs, it was a nuisance and they didn't talk about anything interesting. It was his routine work and thanks to Pam, he knew what to say. No one suspected anything about his amnesia, but he wasn't sure he could pull this off with the Queen. He hadn't lied to Sookie when he told her he wanted new memories with her. He didn't care about his past; the only thing that mattered was his future, with his wife and bonded.

He knew what was needed to break his curse and the last thing he wanted was to press Sookie or even ask her to give him something so precious. He wanted it to be her decision, but because she wanted it for herself and not to free him of his curse. That is why he had chosen not to tell Sookie. Although he knew if she ever found out, he knew she was going to be upset about it.

Eric joined his wife at the bar, wanting to know what the officers had wanted with her. He noticed Sookie looking away from him as if to avoid the subject, but he wouldn't let it go. Not this time.

Pam was staring at them too, waiting for Sookie to break the news to Eric. She knew that Eric was going to be very upset.

"What did police want?" Eric asked, when he noticed Sookie was not talking.

Charles left them alone, moving to the end of the bar. He had heard the conversation between his Mistress and the human police and knew Eric wasn't going to be happy about it.

Sookie started at Eric nervously and he waited patiently for her to tell him what was bothering her about the cop visit. "Someone cut the brakes of my car," Sookie finally said.

Eric growled and pulled Sookie to his office immediately with Pam following suit. The brakes had not faltered; someone was trying to hurt his bonded. He wanted to remove the head of whoever had made this against her beautiful life.

"Someone is trying to hurt you?" He asked angrily once they were inside his office. She nodded. He wasn't sure what to do and he knew he couldn't protect her during the day when she was away from him, working, which she didn't have to anymore, but he indulged her, because it was something she wanted to do.

"We will protect her here, Eric," Pam assured him. Yes, he knew they could protect her here, but what about during the daylight hours. What was he supposed to do?

"Leave us alone," he said, furious. Pam left knowing there was nothing else she could do or say to appease him.

He sat on his office chair and closed his eyes. He was enraged and was fearful. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Sookie sat on his lap. "I don't like seeing you like this," she said, burying her small hands in the thin strands of his golden mane. He looked like he was about to murder someone, but she knew it wasn't going to be her.

His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I don't like you being away from me during the day. I feel helpless. I don't know how to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, as he rubbed himself against her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll be careful. I promise," she said in a soft voice, hoping to give him some peace, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"What if I'm late the next time you are hurt. I can't…" he couldn't say it. She kissed his neck. "I cannot imagine my life without you. I simply can't." He said, feeling a tightening in his chest. He had seen her helpless many times and he didn't want that to ever happen again. Although, Pam insisted that if he turned Sookie, then she would be stronger, but would she want that with him?

"Then don't," she replied. She kissed him, assuring him she'd do anything within her power to stay safe and alive for him, but she knew that wasn't enough. She knew what he would ask of her, but would she do it? Would she give up her mortal life for an eternity with him? When she had been with Bill, she was so adamant about staying human, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Bite me," she said and offered her neck to him. She knew this intimacy between them would make him feel better. He didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into her soft flesh. He rubbed her back as he drank from her. She started grinding against him and moaning his name. He wanted to throw her on his desk and have his way with her, but not tonight. He felt through the bond when she had her climax and he released her neck, kissing her vein and licking away the marks.

"I love you, Sookie. You are everything to me. If something happens to you, I'm afraid I would not be able to go on. I know that you would think badly of me, but I rather you spend the day with me until I know you are safe." He all but pleaded with her.

Sookie didn't know what to say, but she could feel how worried he was. She would have to figure out a way to have some peace. She couldn't hide, every time someone threatened her or she would never step outside their home. Perhaps they could come to some sort of arrangement.

"I'll think about it," She answered.

For the moment, that was enough. "Should we go outside?" He asked. She nodded. They made their way to his throne and resumed their earlier positions. The night passed in a blur and when they finally got home Sookie was exhausted. They were both in bed, quiet and caressing each other softly.

"I'll call in sick tomorrow," she told him. He relaxed after she told him she'd stay with him. She didn't want to go to work after the day she had anyway. She didn't usually do this, but she just didn't feel right. Eric held her in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day after Sookie had done her morning routine, she went to Eric's library to finish arranging all his books. When she noticed an odd book on the bookcase, the black cover had a red pentagram. She opened the book and inside she found it had many tabs: Potions, Spells, Curses and that's what caught her attention. She flipped to that section, but she didn't understand any of the words until she reached the last page. She dropped the book when she saw Eric's name underlined and words in another language in it.

She ran to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Alcide I want to talk to that lady, Octavia was her name." She was sure that was the curse that had been used on Eric.

"Are you alright?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being so rude. I just want to ask her a question. Do you know how I can get a hold of her?" Sookie asked. Alcide gave Sookie Octavia's number and she didn't waste any time. After thanking Alcide profusely and apologizing for her odd behavior, she called the number right away.

"White Spirit Palm Readers, this is Amelia. How can we help you?" The cheery voice answered.

"Uh hi, may I speak to Octavia. My name is Sookie." Sookie thought that Octavia would recall her name.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" Amelia asked.

"No, but I need her help. It is very important. Is she available?" Sookie asked.

"Can you please hold?" Sookie was about to answer when she heard a music play at the other end of the line.

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" Sookie recognized Octavia's voice.

"I wanted to talk to you in person. I have a question and wanted to know if you could translate something for me. I will pay you, of course," Sookie added quickly.

"Why don't you drop by my shop? I was about to close for lunch, but I will make an exception for you. Come around the back and knock on the door," Octavia said. Sookie wrote down her address and drove away. She shouldn't have left without leaving a note for Eric, but she wanted answers. Besides, she was going to be back quickly. In and out, she thought.

She made it to the address with no problems. She knocked on the door and a beautiful woman opened it promptly. Since Sookie was being careful, she had her shields down and this Amelia was a loud broadcaster. She had short, chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't seem to fit in this place, but she was very pleasant.

"Come in," Amelia called excitedly, almost dragging Sookie inside. "So, are you the mind reader?" Amelia asked.

'_Is she reading my mind right now? How does it work? Can she do it all the time? It must be annoying hearing what everyone thinks all the time…'_

"Yes. I'm not really sure how it works. Yes, I can do it all the time, although I can control it. Yes, it is annoying hearing everyone all the time and you are so loud," Sookie said. Amelia's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sorry," Amelia said but she wasn't sorry at all. She was excited to meet someone like Sookie. Somehow Sookie thought they were going to be good friends. Amelia guided her to a table and they waited patiently for Octavia. "Can I try to read your palm? I'm learning," Amelia offered. Sookie thought there was no harm in that. Amelia took her hand.

'_So much death…short line life…love, strong…I have never seen that line…betrayal, no heartbreak…strong family lines…huh?…is that for protector or mate?...'_

Sookie was not sure what to make of Amelia's thoughts. Octavia cleared her throat and Amelia let go of Sookie's hand.

"What did you see?" Octavia asked. Amelia went pale.

"She is surrounded by death, and pain. Her love line is very strong she has the double line, but I'm not sure if that means she will find her mate or that she could have a protector or both. There is another line too, but I don't know what it means. May I?" Amelia asked Sookie if she could see her hand again. Sookie open her palm and Amelia drew the line, pointing it out to Octavia.

"That is such a rare quality, not many people have it. It means someone watches over her and she is a savior of mankind," Octavia explained. Sookie just raised an eyebrow, clearly incredulous. "Tell me, Sookie, have you not saved anyone from death?" Octavia asked. As Sookie thought about it, she knew she had. She nodded. "Then, why are you so skeptical? You should trust you heart more often," Octavia offered.

"That's what gets me in trouble all the time," Sookie explained.

"Never doubt your heart Sookie. You can doubt your mind, but your heart will always tell you the truth," Octavia stated. She was an old, wise woman so Sookie would ponder on that later.

"I found this and I have a suspicion that Eric was hiding it from me. Can you tell me what this means? Why is his name in this book?" Sookie asked. Octavia patted Sookie's hand.

"It is Hallow's spell book. I found it and gave it to him. He told his Child to never tell you what his curse entailed and how this curse could be broken," Sookie was upset instantly.

"It can be broken?" Sookie asked. Why would Eric hide this from her?

"Yes, it can be broken. But if you are his mate, I understand why he would hide this from you. He wants to protect you Sookie and that is the only reason he hid it from you. Are you sure you want to know?" Octavia asked. Sookie nodded.

"The curse requires a great sacrifice and he has made his choice, Sookie. He rather not remember than sacrifice what he loves the most," Octavia said.

"What is that?" Sookie asked.

"Your soul, Sookie," Sookie was shocked to say the least. "He was cursed to lose the trust and break the heart of the woman he loves. In order to recover his memories, he would have to regain her trust, but she must also give him her soul. Hallow was a very powerful witch, but only someone with so much hate towards him would do something so evil to him and you." Octavia explained and Sookie's eyes watered.

"I feel stupid asking you this question, but how do I give him my soul," Sookie questioned, but she already had the sneaky suspicion she would have to give up her mortal life.

"The only way a vampire can owns someone's soul would be to let him turn you," Octavia said. Sookie stayed quiet for a long time, not sure what to say. She understood why he chose not to tell her, but did it also mean he didn't want her that way?

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Octavia said, as she patted Sookie's hand to offer her some comfort.

"How much do I owe you?" Sookie asked. Octavia shook her head. She stood up and walked over to an old bookcase. She opened a small box and inside was an old looking ring. Octavia put it in Sookie's palm.

"I know you might not believe in this, but this is a powerful amulet. It will protect you." Sookie nodded and took it. She wasn't about to refuse this gift, she definitely needed all the supernatural help she could get. The amulet was beautifully detailed, butterfly-winged fairy. The fairy had a small pentagram set into her lower back and on the top of the fairy was a small amber crystal. The band was made of platinum and Sookie was having second thoughts about taking it, but what she heard from Octavia's head convinced her otherwise. Sookie put on the ring, which she actually liked very much. For some reason, she felt as though it belonged to her.

"It will clean your aura and bring you good luck, as well as protect you from the evil that seems to find its way into your life," Octavia commented. Sookie had no idea how Octavia knew this, but it was very true.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Amelia." Sookie took the book and walked outside. She was about to get in her new SUV when Amelia ran towards her.

"Hey, here is my cell phone number if you ever want to hang out," Amelia said, smiling. "So you don't have to call our line next time," Amelia said, winking at Sookie. Sookie took her number and put it in her jean's pocket and then with her mind she heard the evil thoughts. Sookie didn't have time to react, only to scream as the gun shot resounded close by.

**A/N: In the prequel a reader was very disappointed that Eric was not in the last chapter, so I changed that for this story. I know you are angry with me for the cliffy, but I want to make sure you come back and read the sequel. I have already added the summary for the sequel for this story on my blog (link on my profile). Feel free to stop by and leave comments or suggestions. **

**What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Sookie will get turned? Do you want her to? Should the curse be broken before they visit the Queen? What will happen when they face Bill? And who is trying to kill our dear telepath? Stay tuned. Once I post the sequel I will add a note in this story for anyone who is following the story or you can follow me on twitter (link on my profile). **


	16. Sequel Posted

**Sequel has been posted...**

**Definitely Undead**

Category: Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries  
Character(s): Eric & Sookie

Words: 3,449  
Genre(s): Romance/Supernatural  
Rating: Rated: M  
Summary: Sequel to dead to her lover...Follow Eric/Sookie on their journey to  
remove Eric's curse. The Queen want's to meet Eric's bonded, Bill needs to be  
found and Sookie learns about her family...Rated M for language and adult content

/s/6870085/1/


End file.
